


Dancing with the Doctor

by TardisCrew



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-15
Updated: 2017-11-26
Packaged: 2018-12-30 04:43:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 19
Words: 27,929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12100974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TardisCrew/pseuds/TardisCrew
Summary: Thrown in jail on a planet where their lives depend on how well they perform a complex dance, the jeopardy ratchets up when it becomes clear the Emperor intends to do away with the Doctor and keep Rose for himself.  The Doctor and Rose, newly bonded, have to win friends, defeat the Emperor and free the people.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> My second story. Hope you enjoy. Should be 10 to 12 chapters and the story is almost complete.

Rose stood firm with her arms crossed, foot tapping, and her face reflecting her annoyance with him. Truth be told the 900 or so year old Time Lord considered running as fast as he could from young Rose Tyler because he knew there was no reasoning with her when she was like this. But they were in a prison cell.

“Are you or are you not a Time Lord?” she inquired.

“Rose you know I am,” he replied in exasperation.

“And do you or do you not have all these extra senses and powers of coordination the rest of us mere mortals stumble through life without?” she demanded to know.

“Well yes, superior Time Lord physiology an all,” he replied, “but you know that Rose”.

“And am I to understand you are not willing to take the 15 minutes required to study the steps in this video on my phone and practice them with me so we can a) get out of this bloody jail cell and b) save our skins!!”. Here she rose on her toes staring into his eyes making it clear what she thought of his reticence.

The Doctor looked at her, “if that’s what you want Rose,” he sighed.

“Doctor, I don't want to force you to do something you don't want to do,” her voice pitched softly, “it’s just that it seems like something we could do to get us out of this predicament even though there’s a lot at stake I will admit,” Rose urged. “Is it that you don't think you could do it?” she asked.

“No Rose that’s not it. I could learn it. You do know that on this planet dancing is intrinsic to their culture. It's akin to a religious fervour. If our dance does not meet their standards we will be executed immediately. These people dance as soon as they walk. But most of all I don't want any dance with you to be for our lives. I wanted to see you in the best dress ever and hold you in my arms and not have our lives at stake because once again I got the year wrong,” he lamented. His remorse over their situation was reflected in his slumped shoulders. 

Rose reached up and nuzzled into his neck with a sigh. His arms encircled her. 

“Me too Doctor, me too. But I don't see we have much choice. For the moment we have no means of escape but we have a chance if we dance. And we have some things in our favour. First, we have a Time Lord with razor sharp reflexes who has a great swishy coat he got from Janis Joplin to lend dramatic flare to our routine. Second, we have me, a person who was taught by her mother how to dance the dance we will be doing. Mum was a fanatic about this dance and as a result I could dance it in my sleep. And finally, no one on this world will have seen anything like this dance,” Rose encouraged.

“But Rose they took my great swishy coat which contained my sonic which would have gotten us out of here!” he replied noting the obvious.

“Ahhh, yes Doctor, sadly that is true. But there is hope. The women who processed me before we got thrown in this cell explained an important fact to me yeah. Because of their obsession with dancing, their laws dictate that criminals dancing for their lives must be provided with the costumes they request. Doctor this means you will be dressed in your swishy coat and I will be wearing a nice dress. Maybe, just maybe, the sonic will still be in your coat pocket,” Rose explained.

Here the Doctor perked up a bit at her explanation.

“But that’s not all Doctor. We have something no one here has ever seen or heard, something so toe tapping, so hand clapping, an irresistible weapon!” Rose enthused. 

At last Rose saw the Doctor’s natural curiosity lifting his spirits and his shoulders.

“What Rose, what do we have?” the Doctor asked with great interest. 

Eyes sparkling Rose looked in his eyes, “We have THE JITTERBUG!”

“What the hell is a jitterbug Rose?”

“Watch and learn Doctor,” Rose held up her super phone so the Doctor could see the couple on the small screen dancing, “that is a dance known as the jitterbug. It looks complex but ..” 

The Doctor interrupted, “it’s really three sequences that include turns, triple steps and sideways hugs and six different steps some sideways, some back and some forward separated into slow and fast steps,” he declared still looking at the screen.

“Exactly, oh that’s very good Doctor, brilliant!” She clapped her hands together.

“I have to admit the song is really hmm…”

“Toe tapping?” Rose asked.

“Yes and what is that song called anyway,” he asked.

“It's ‘Rock Around the Clock’ by Bill Hailey and the Comets,” Rose responded.

“Ok Rose Tyler you’re on. Jitterbug dancing for our lives to a song by a guy who hangs around with Comets what could possibly…”

“Don't you dare jinx this,” Rose said clamping her hand over his mouth. 

The Doctor mastered the steps by slow walking through them with Rose, then they worked on mastering the showy accessory movements that added the flare and pizazz to the routine and then they increased the tempo. 

“Doctor, my Mum danced the jitterbug with my Dad all the time. They went to dance competitions and became known for their jitterbug. After my Dad died even though I was only little, she taught me from a young age so I’ve had lots of experience. I am so trying not to be jealous that you’ve mastered it in two hours with all the flourishes and ruffles. It’s not fair!” Rose complained.

“Maybe but it might just save our skins I hope!” the Doctor replied not preening at all.

Rose asked the guard to send for the person arranging for their music and costumes. Her super phone was linked to impressively accurate and powerful speakers in their cell. Now rehearsals were fuelled by the exciting beat of the music giving the Doctor the chance to put his skills in play. His feet hit the beat exactly on cue as did the wrist flicks, jazz hands not to mention his lifts, whirls and spins of Rose. All of a sudden he realized how tactile he was being with Rose. He was loving this. It was fun. It was like Rose was his.

They decided to take a break and rehydrate, waiting for their costumes to arrive. They would do one or two full dress rehearsals before they would dance for their lives


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Who knew the Doctor could be so preoccupied with knickers!

The hall where they would perform was a large amphitheatre. An impressive royal box would house the Emperor and his entourage. The rest of the amphitheatre would be filled with citizens eager to see the extraordinary commitment of the condemned who hoped their performances would earn the Emperor’s approval and secure their release. Rose and the Doctor had been permitted one rehearsal in the hall. Rose noted that the guard overseeing their rehearsal was watching their dance. His foot was tapping. Rose prayed there would be a similar reaction from the Emperor. 

After their rehearsal in the amphitheatre, the Doctor and Rose were locked in a room next to it. As time marched towards their dance-for-your-life routine Rose started pacing as the buzz from the filling amphitheatre could be heard. The Doctor was relaxed and sprawled across one of the benches.

“Rose try not to let your nerves get the better of you,” the Doctor soothed. “As you say, you could perform this dance in your sleep and even if we make a mistake, it’s not like this audience will know.” The Doctor stood and went to her wrapping his arms around her. “It will be OK Rose,” he murmured into her neck.

“Doctor, what are we gonna do if they decide to execute us?” she whispered snuggling into him for comfort.

“Well, we will look for an opportunity to make a break for it, just like we always do,” he cheerfully explained. “And you know what Rose? We will figure something out. Don't you worry.” He tightened his hug.

Rose looked up at him her eyes shining with her faith in him. “Thanks Doctor. We’ll be brilliant and we’re getting out of here.”

The Doctor and Rose were startled apart at the sound of trumpets ringing through the amphitheatre. The Doctor took her hand.

“That will be the Emperor entering the stadium. It's quite the sight with all the accompanying dancers. On this world they engage in genetic manipulation to ensure they are all dark-haired and flexible. Flexibility to aid with the dance and dark hair to look uniform in group dances. Can you imagine Rose?” he asked.

“Oh great,” Rose gulped, “they’re bred for flexibility!” she stated shakily.

“I have no worries Rose. I am after all dancing with a bronze winning gymnast who will stand out in a crowd being blonde and all,” he chuckled.

The door to their waiting room slammed open. Two guards carried in the clothes Rose had specified. They were ordered to be ready in 10 minutes.

“Doctor, here’s your coat, can you check for the sonic while I get changed. You’ll have to keep your back turned while I do that.” Rose urged.

The Doctor turned dutifully if regretfully. He took off his suit jacket, left his tie loose and his shirt collar artfully unbuttoned, rolled up his sleeves to the elbows and flipped his coat on. Then he searched his pockets for the sonic. 

“No joy on the sonic Rose,” he pronounced. “Guess that was wishful thinking!” Finally he stuffed his suit jacket in his trans dimensional pockets as had been ordained by Rose. At this point he turned in time to see Rose slipping a pouffy crinoline up her shapely legs over pink ruffled knickers.

Forgetting he was supposed to be turned the other way he asked, “did you get those fancy knickers made for this dance? Why Rose? Are you expecting men, I mean people to see your knickers?”

Rose gasped looking at him over her shoulder, “Hey, you’re supposed to be looking the other way Mister!”

Once again the Doctor reluctantly turned. He liked Rose’s bottom, especially in frilly pink knickers. If he was honest he really liked her shapely legs too, not to mention her….Oh for Rassilon’s sake what had gotten into him. 

“Sorry Rose,” he mumbled.

“Just so you know Doctor, my regular knickers are quite a bit skimpier than these which I did have made cuz they’re more modest. What do you think people will see when you flip me over your head? It's not like the skirt is going to cover me all the time. I’ll have you know these knickers are period specific usually worn by women who perform this dance. They are way more modest than my regular knickers,” she huffed in indignation.

The Doctor was lost in a reverie about Rose’s regular knickers wondering about their colours, what Rose looked like in those colours and what she looked like without those knickers. Oh he would really like to see that. Suddenly he pictured the Emperor seeing Rose’s knickers. If the Emperor saw Rose’s knickers he would want what was under them.

“Rose you must not let the Emperor see your knickers,” he blurted out. “If you do he’ll take you to be in his harem or worse!”

“Doctor, why are we talking about my knickers?” she groaned. “The best he’ll see is a passing glimpse cuz I’m wearing heavy crinolines under my skirt and we’ll be moving fast. Can we please stop talking about my knickers. We have to focus. You can turn around now.”

The Doctor turned around and took in the vision of a late 1950’s girl going to a high school dance. Her hair was tied in a pony tail at the crown of her head. She wore a form fitting white jumper with a chaste string of pink pearls matched with pink pearl studs. As was the custom of the time a black felt skirt attempted to contain the pillows of layered pink crinolines. The overall effect was a delightful floating, bouncing set of bubbles enhancing her flawless legs. This picture was capped off by her dainty feet in a set of black Mary Janes completed with white ankle socks embellished with lace. Rose watched the Doctor eye her up and down completely unaware he was being watched. 

She cleared her throat and asked, “Well Doctor, what do you think?” 

Startled from his frank admiration of her form, he cleared his throat rubbing the back of his neck and replied, “Rose, it’s wonderfully period specific. You look lovely Rose, really lovely.”

Rose smiled up at him bowing into a charming curtsy. “Thank-you Sir Doctor. I guess it's time. Good luck yeah.” 

“You too Rose,” he said rubbing his knuckles softly against her cheek. “Remember we bow to the Emperor and the audience at the start. And we will be brilliant!”

Their door slammed open. It was time.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Doctor and Rose dance for their lives.

Flanked by guards the Doctor and Rose were led through an underground corridor to the stadium entrance. It was filled to capacity. Although the lights over the tiered seating had been dimmed, the buzz of the crowd was quite audible. The Emperor’s box was illuminated revealing the potentate in his ornate splendour surrounded by rows of elegantly dressed courtiers. His opulent robes had a golden sheen. His floor length outer robe was encircled in fur that seemed to gleam silver and his head was fitted with a metal crown that emitted a glow. His demeanour reflected the boredom of privilege and the callous disregard that comes from the cruel exercise of power.

The floor on which they were expected to dance was dark. The guards led them to their mark in the centre of the stadium floor facing the Emperor’s box then repositioned themselves at the entrance. The Doctor and Rose clasped their hands nervously in the dark. An explosion of spotlights blinded them in their glare as the audience gasped sitting up to attention and staring at them in fascination. Off worlders were not unknown to them but still rare enough to be wondrous. The audience oohed and aahed over the colour of Rose’s hair, her attire and the Doctor’s height. The people of this planet were humanoid but quite a bit shorter in stature than the average human. 

“Silence!” the voice of the Emperor rang out. The stadium’s occupants obeyed immediately.

The Doctor and Rose bowed low, first to the Emperor, the Doctor eyeing him all the way down and then they bowed to the audience thrice as they circled the stadium.

The Emperor’s voice cracked out like a whip, “Begin!”

The Doctor and Rose took their starting position back to back with Rose’s chin in the air ignoring him and the Doctor ignoring her, his arms theatrically crossed high on his chest, standing tall in his long coat. As the intro to the song began the Doctor’s fingers snapped to the beat as he whirled around his coat billowed out and slowly he prowled around her looking her up and down suggestively until he was facing her. She looked up with staged coyness, her fingers snapping to the beat as well. As the music exploded to life and precisely on the beat, the Doctor seized her by the waist lifting her into his arms and swinging her around his waist. 

She landed on one foot and they two stepped in a series of rapid sequence changes that included jumps and whirls that presented a picture of astonishingly tight timing. The Doctor led the pace with sure feet and hands, his coat a whirl as they spun around the room. He framed Rose’s whirling skirt and crinolines and kept them both in sync with the beat. As they returned to the centre and Rose whirled through her high steps, the Doctor slipped his coat down his arms then raised them whirling his coat around and releasing it to sail out of their dance space. With his rolled up sleeves, messed hair and counterpoint steps they entered the gritty, sensual phase of the dance. He lifted her high and swung her down between his legs and pulled her back up embracing her as she slowly slid down his body her arms wrapped around him. The pulsing beat continued, their feet flew through the foot movements exactly on tempo. The Doctor was now the aggressive male pursuing his girl twirling her and lifting her in an energetic, finger snapping, toe tapping tour de force. On their last turn around the stadium the Doctor swept up his coat, two stepping around Rose while slipping the coat down his arms. They closed the dance back at dead centre of the stadium floor, the Doctor spinning her in the air and catching her in his arms. She slid down his body clutching his leg looking up at him in a worshipful pose as the last beat sounded and the spotlights snapped off plunging them into darkness. 

The stadium was utterly silent.

“Doctor, they must hate it, oh my god what will we do?” she whispered up at him. 

The Doctor reached for her drawing her up beside him. He was on full alert. They were going to have to make a break for it.

Suddenly the stadium lights came up and the audience exploded into roars of approval. They stomped their feet, whistled and rushed the aisles on their way down to the dance floor to get a closer look at the Doctor and Rose. The audience flooded towards them, touching their clothes and gushing their approval. They were bombarded with questions about their strange, exciting dance.

Once again the Emperor called for silence. This time it took longer for the stadium to fall silent. The Emperor eyed his subjects making his calculations. On a world that held dance in holy regard, standing between his people and that regard was not wise. He preferred dance in the form of the private dances performed for him by his concubines. He did not care for these off worlders either. Except for her. She was something he didn't have. She was beautiful, a skilled dancer and she had gold hair. She would produce golden haired children for him and she would dance for him and him alone. On the other hand, this man called the Doctor did not strike him as easy to dismiss. His casual manner was a ruse. The Emperor knew power when he saw it and this Doctor exuded it. He saw a tall, slim man lift and balance a woman many times with ease while coordinating his own movements. He suspected this off worlder had power far beyond those of an Emperor. He would tread carefully but he would have his way.

The Emperor stepped up on the judgement dais drawing the attention of citizens and those being judged. Pompously adjusting his furred over cloak his amplified voice rang out, “My decision is made and will be obeyed. Your dance has pleased the people with its originality, its complexity and the skill of your performance. The crime you committed is a serious one. You trespassed on the grounds of my residence, an offence that calls for the forfeiture of your lives. However, I am prepared to make an exception subject to the performance of one more original dance to be performed within three days. This evening you will rest and tomorrow evening you will attend me and dine with my Court!” 

The citizens roared their approval. No one heard the Doctor and Rose groan.


	4. Chapter 4

The Doctor and Rose were shown to a proper room, although there were still guards outside their door and no windows to escape through. However, the guards seemed less hostile and slightly more solicitous after the success of their performance. The Doctor surmised their dance had made them the most talked about celebrities on this planet. Their performance had been televised planet wide as was their custom. No doubt many were already seeking to perfect the jitterbug. He idly wondered how successive generations would change this Earth import. He noted the room was fairly opulent by prison cell standards. There was one large bedroom with a proper bed and he was grateful for that because Rose needed proper rest after the exertions of the last two days. One did not rest well on a prison cot. Perhaps she would offer him a spot since there was only one bed. When he and Rose had to share a bed he secretly enjoyed it, often feigning the need for sleep. He loved being wrapped around her. He wondered if she knew that. He followed Rose into a second rather large room. This was intended as their rehearsal room complete with a sound system and a wall to wall mirror.

“Doctor, do we have a plan?” Rose asked.

“Well, in the short term we focus on getting the sonic back and we work on the second dance. Do you have any ideas about our next dance?” he asked.

She turned to look up at him and sighed, “Well, I was thinking of the tango because it's theatrical and passionate and they seem to like that here but the thing is I don't really know that dance and without all your Time Lordy senses I might end up getting us executed after all.” She slipped her arms around his waist seeking comfort.

“The tango it is then and you will be great because you are a natural Rose. You get the beat, it’s just the steps to learn and we’ll work that out together. To be honest I am more worried that I’ll have to wear a tux for a tango, hmmm a tux for a tango, yes I like the way that sounds! Sadly me and tuxes, well we just do not mix!” he replied running soothing hands up and down her back. 

“Have you noticed the change in attitude from the guards?” he asked. “It seems more about supporting us in the dance rather than guarding us. I don't want to assume the sonic was given to the Emperor. Maybe it was confiscated by the guards. So tomorrow when we rehearse, we explain that we need the sonic as it’s the device we use to recharge our storage device for our songs. What do you think?” he asked.

“Yeah ok Doctor. You’ve got a good point. What do we have to lose? The worst they can do is say no right?” she acknowledged, “I’ll tell you what though, I really wish we didn’t have to go to this dinner. I don't like this Emperor. He gives me the creeps. I think he’s mean and did you notice his people are afraid of him?” she asked.

“Yeah,” the Doctor replied, “and I really did not like the way he looked at you Rose.” The Doctor held her close. 

“Doctor, I want to get a shower and go to bed.” Rose looked up at him and asked, “Would you, if you’re sleepy I mean, would you rest with me. You don't have to stay but maybe just till I fall asleep. If it wouldn't be too much trouble. I don't want to be alone, please.”

“Of course Rose,” he smiled at her drinking in her lovely face. “I’ll get a shower when you’re finished and join you. Truth be told, I could use a kip.” 

The Doctor was thrilled to be asked. She was like a magnet to him and he never slept better than when she was safe in his arms. He wondered if she wanted him like he wanted her. Chastising himself firmly for what he considered a frivolous flight of fancy he asked himself why one so young and beautiful in heart and mind would ever want him. He was useless. He couldn’t even get them out of their current mess. A bloody Time Lord dancing like a trained seal for his captors. He was pathetic. But no matter how many times he chastised himself his attraction to her remained. The Doctor wanted Rose to be his mate and that desire remained powerful no matter how he berated himself. He was being foolish flirting with that attraction. It was bound to end badly he was sure. With a sigh he headed to the shower, Rose having completed her ablutions and gone to the bedroom. 

The Doctor finished his shower. He had a pair of jim jams in his transdimensional pockets and donned the bottoms. He slipped in the bed behind Rose, wrapping his arm around her waist and drawing her close. 

“Hmmm, you smell good,” Rose murmured. “Thanks for indulging me Doctor.”

“It’s my pleasure Rose,” he whispered in her ear. “Now off to sleep. I’ll see you tomorrow.”

“Not if I see you first,” she mumbled drifting off. As it turned out she did see him first.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time Lord smut.

Rose dreamed of the Doctor. It wasn’t unusual for her to do so. But this dream was different. It had a quality of reality she had never experienced before. In her dream she sensed a powerful longing for her from the Doctor. She was desperate to find him, to assure him she felt the same. She called for him over and over. Finally she heard him calling her name and she ran to his voice, running into his arms, sobbing in relief that she had found him. The Doctor scooped her up desperately pleading with her not to leave him. 

“Doctor, I won’t leave you. I promised you forever Doctor and I meant it,” she assured him. 

Reaching up she kissed his lips revelling in the feel of him. Her hands stroked up his bare back, down his sides and up his chest. His slim frame and smooth skin were so deceptive disguising the steeled strength beneath. She was mesmerized by the sensation. She leaned back seeking space to rip her teddy over her head and returned to his embrace as though she had been gone too long. At last it was skin against skin, such sweet relief to them both. Blood rushed through Rose pounding in her ears and setting her senses on fire. The smell of him, the touch of him was something she had never experienced before. He touched her in places she never knew could arouse her sending sensation shimmering through her body. She was only peripherally aware that he was leaving an imprint, one that no other man would be able to erase.

His hand slipped up her naked back to angle her head allowing his lips to sink into the pillowed embrace of hers. His tongue pushed into her mouth groaning with the pleasure exploding through his senses. The Doctor’s physiology was galloping forward releasing hormones and chemicals to hold his Rose spellbound. In this state, captivated himself by Rose’s pheromones, his saliva would hyper stimulate her, his perspiration would hold her enthralled, the release that would explode from his engorged length would lead him to attempt a bond with her. A Time Lord could only prevent this if the female’s hormones did not attract him or if the female did not want him. He wanted Rose badly and he now knew she wanted him too. His senses filled with Rose, he no longer had the power to stop the inevitable conclusion.

Stoked to a voracious level, her desire for him drove her to behave on primal instinct. Rose licked his chest and nipples as he laid her on the bed. She couldn’t comprehend this but decided it would be better to keep licking him. She was captivated by his flavour. As she licked up his neck she tried to define it. It was like almonds and vanilla and totally intoxicating. God she couldn’t get enough of him. She wondered what other parts tasted like and she decided to find out. 

Her hand moved down over his abs to his jim jam bottoms slung low on his hips. She pushed them down over his taut bum and impressive erection, moving down his belly, stopping to lick she enclosed her hand around his thick length. Oh she couldn't wait to taste him. She held him firm at his base and flicked her tongue rapidly over the sensitive nerve bundle on the underside of the shaft where the head and the shaft joined. The Doctor cried out in ecstasy. She circled his whole head with her tongue to his groans and then plunged her mouth down his length sucking him and rolling her tongue around him. She heard him hiss in a breath and felt his buttocks clench upwards to stay with her sucking mouth. Rose could not encompass the length of him but she kept up the pressure from her fist as her sucking lips came back up his length. She had been right about the taste and scent, muskier here but more strongly almond and vanilla. God he was perfect.

The Doctor reached down grasping her under her arms and pulling her up to his lips. The exquisite sensations that exploded through his cock with each movement of her tongue, lips and mouth would have finished him and he had other plans. His hearts were pounding and his cock was throbbing with the need to fill her. He wanted to make her feel the same urgency, the same need for completion. Rolling her over his body, his tongue filling her mouth, he ripped her knickers off, then threw his leg over her lower thighs to hold her from thrashing. He moved to suck one of her nipples into his mouth. His saliva electrified it to a stiff peak. Her hips undulated with her need to be filled. He slipped his fingers between her wet folds and began to stroke wet circles around the button where all her nerves endings concentrated. Moving down her body, he used his fingers to spread her folds and expose her clitoris. He bent to flick his tongue over it. The effect of the skin of his fingers and his spiked saliva caused her to buck and moan his name. She was trembling, her legs shivering as he continued to lick her. She begged him not to stop until she exploded in ecstasy and then turned to begging him to fill her. This was what he wanted. He wanted to complete her, to fill her and make her his. He folded her legs at the knees over his elbows bending her in two as he rose above her his weeping rigid cock bobbed at her entrance. He grabbed the headboard for leverage and slammed home. 

Rose moaned as he thrust into her, overcome with the sensations he was feeling. How could that be? She was confused by this but overwhelmed by a powerful euphoria. 

The Doctor cried out in rapture thrusting into her. “Rose, say you’re mine, please say you’re mine.”

The Doctor was fast approaching the point of no return and she had not answered him. He knew all along she could never want to be with someone like him. Even though he was inexorably heading towards conclusion his self revulsion stole away his passion. He lowered his head in defeat and shame as his body slowed its primal thrusting.

Rose was lost unable to separate what she was feeling from the sensations pounding through him. She was trembling from the galloping approach of his release as well as her own also fast approaching, but she heard his cry to her. 

With hooded eyes lost to rapture Rose struggled to put her thoughts to words finally whispering to him, “Doctor, hear me, look at me please. There could never be another for me. I will always love you. I am yours, always and forever,” she sobbed.

The Doctor stilled. He raised his head and met her eyes. As she spoke his hearts soared as he heard her words and knew the truth of them. “Rose, I am yours now and always through all my lives. There shall be none other for me.”


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Doctor and Rose face the consequences of their dream bonding.

Rose and the Doctor woke with a gasp! He was deep inside her and she was still rippling around his length. Looking at each other in astonishment. The Doctor’s features took on a look of horror as he quickly withdrew from her tucking himself away. Rose covered herself and looked at him her face a picture of confusion.

“Doctor, what happened?” she asked quietly noting his physical and emotional withdrawal.

“What do you think happened Rose? Obviously we had sex in our sleep. Wouldn’t you agree that’s what happened?” he exclaimed pulling his hair into tufts. “What have I done?” he whispered.

“Why are you taking that tone with me? It takes two to tango ya know.” She sucked in a sob as fat tears rolled down her cheeks. “Clearly you found the experience and me repulsive, you git!” Rose fled from the bed, grabbing the bed covering and wrapping it around her turning to run to the ensuite. 

“Stop right there Rose!” he ordered.

Rose was stunned at the bloody gall that he would behave this way with her and she was hurt beyond measure. Before she could even reach the door to the ensuite he was in front of her his hands grasping her upper arms. She tried to shake him loose.

“Rose, just listen. It’s not what you think,” he implored. “I could never be repulsed at being with you. I will remember what happened between us with awe for the rest of my lives! It was the best experience of my life. How could you even think I was repulsed. It was me who acted repulsively, without honour. I dishonoured you Rose. I was in your mind, without your permission. I formed a partial bond with you the minute I learned from being in your mind that you wanted me. I did this even though I was honour bound to explain the implications ahead of time. That’s a terrible violation among my people and now I’ve formed a partial bond with you.” His agitation was palpable.

“It was the best experience of your life?” she asked softly.

“Yes Rose it was but have you even listened to a word I’ve said?” an exasperated Doctor asked.

Rose looked up at him pausing as if choosing her words carefully. “It was the best experience of my life too Doctor. I don't know what bonding is but I know that dream was more than a dream and I know what we declared to each other and that it was real too. We both meant what we said. The rest is detail,” she finished firmly.

The Doctor stared at her in awe and asked, “So you meant what you said Rose? And it was the best experience of your life?” he paused to add, “and you wouldn’t mind repeating that experience?” he finished waiting with bated breath.

Rose smiled up at him replying, “As time and space travellers we revel in new experiences. I am quite certain there remains much exploration ahead of us. Do you agree Doctor?”

 

“Oh yes Rose,” his smile ecstatic. “We’ve hardly begun. Exploration is our middle name and there is so much territory we’ve barely touched.” He looked her up and down still smiling, if a tad more lasciviously. “Rose are you even interested in learning about bonding?” he asked.

“Well, let’s see,” she said. “You get this almond vanilla smell that makes me all crazy,” she said making little wiggling motions with her fingers and hips. “Then I can hear what you think and feel what you feel and you can too and then I have amazing sensations from whatever is in your skin and saliva and then we have amazing sex and orgasms. That sum it up?” she asked.

He looked at her astonished and finally managed to add, “Well yes, but there are a few other important details, like, we are for all intents and purposes married and you are my wife.” He studied her carefully for reaction. He wasn’t telling the whole truth but close enough.

“No big deal Doctor,” she answered. “We were kinda permanent before. It’s just better now, that’s all. So long as you are my husband I am happy to be your wife,” she reasoned. 

The Doctor scooped her up nuzzling into her ecstatically happy that the universe had chosen to bless him with what he wanted most.

When he put her down Rose paused and looked directly into his eyes asking, “Why is it a partial bond?”

Bloody hell he thought, how did she always zero in on the stuff he didn’t want to talk about. “Well, I was in your mind Rose. You were not in mine. That would be necessary for a full bond,” he explained.

“Oh,” she said in a small voice.


	7. Chapter 7

Reluctantly the Doctor and Rose decided they needed to get showered and dressed so they could begin rehearsals for their next command performance. Rose had dressed and was getting organized while the Doctor showered. There was a knock at the door and one of the guards entered carrying a tray of food for breakfast.

Rose decided to begin establishing a relationship with him and said, “Good Morning. My name is Rose. May I ask your name?”

“I am known as Gradon. I have your first meal,” he stated.

Rose wasn't positive but she thought she caught a look of longing at the tray of food. Gradon was very slight and had an air of frailty about him. He was not very tall consistent with the stature of these people but it seemed to Rose he had a look of apathy. No, that wasn’t right. He had weary eyes. She wouldn’t be surprised if the creepy Emperor kept his staff hungry and without hope. She felt sorry for him. She knew from her travels the suffering that despots could inflict on their people.

“Gradon, on my world it is our practice to share food. Would I dishonour you if I shared this loaf of bread with you? I mean no disrespect,” she offered, her whole demeanour soft.

Gradon looked at her with surprise and then looked at the tray. Clearly he was hungry.

“Here let me cut this bread in half for you and here is some spread for the bread. I would be grateful if you would accept,” she said nonchalantly busying herself with putting some spread in a little cup and wrapping the bread for him.

Gradon nodded, putting his hands forward to accept her offering.

At that moment the Doctor entered the room looking askance. Gradon looked guilty and Rose moved quickly to fill the breach before the fragile relationship she was building fell apart.

“Doctor this is Gradon. According to our practice he has kindly agreed to accept my offer of food,” she explained.

“Ahhh Gradon nice to be introduced,” he said, instantly understanding her cues and turning to her. “But surely Rose we will offer some bread to his companion on the door!”

With that the Doctor sprung into action ripping his piece of bread in half, slathering it with their equivalent of jam, wrapping it in a napkin and handing it to Gradon to take to his fellow guard. This time Gradon did not hesitate to accept it. He bowed slightly and turned and left.

The Doctor turned to Rose beaming a broad smile. “Brilliant Rose! What better way to gain trust than the offer of food and if I am any judge that guard is hungry.” 

The Doctor moved to her taking her in his arms. He kissed her deeply. Rose broke the kiss and smiled at him. “Doctor, I really, really would love to stay right here in your arms but we have to practice and if you keep that up we’re gonna get the thumbs down from that creepy Emperor,” she reasoned wrapping her arms around his waist. “We have to start practising,” she declared.

The Doctor sniffed. “I just wanted to enjoy my wife.” His eyes were earnest and his lips pouting.

“When we get out of here I am going to ride you till you can't get up old man.” She grinned up at him flicking her tongue at him cheekily.

The Doctor slipped his hand gently around her wrist and touched a particular spot whispering in her ear, “I look forward to that Rose Tyler and may I remind you I have a tongue too.” He ran his tongue around her ear.

Rose trembled and even stumbled slightly. The Doctor righted her with a knowing snicker. 

Echoing her earlier statement he said, “It takes two to tango Rose. Shall we?”

They moved to the dance room mostly mastering the complicated step sequences by noon. Their plan was to spend the afternoon practising the movements of the head and shoulders and integrating the movements with the steps. They stopped at the lunch hour signalled by a knock on the door by the guard Gradon. This time both guards stepped in politely with their trays. 

As the lids were lifted on their trays, the Doctor was impressed with their spread and said so.

Gradon explained, “The kitchen staff were greatly impressed with your dance Doctor. They want you to receive their best as thanks.”

“Oh how lovely,” the Doctor grinned. “Come, come sit with my wife and me. We would be honoured to share this wonderful meal.” Both guards sat eagerly. The other guard was introduced as Crowley and he looked more emaciated than Gradon. Rose noted his shyness and his gentle, tentative manner, as though he was constantly expecting to ward off blows. Rose and the Doctor welcomed him warmly handing over most of their food to him and Gradon.

Rose and the Doctor shared their meal and the guards shared the gossip. Apparently this world had been democratic until recently when a planetary disaster had required martial law of sorts and now that the risk was past, the Emperor had decided staying in power as sole ruler would suit him just fine. They also learned the Emperor was indeed a tyrant. Most of the people working in the Emperor’s compound were barely fed and most had children that had been taken by the Emperor to labour on his estates or to serve his perverse desires. Gradon lowered his head in sorrow explaining his daughter had been taken for that purpose.

The Doctor was furious at the harm that had been caused to these people and he said so. He vowed he would help them. But the Doctor was afraid too. He turned to Gradon asking, “Will he take my wife Gradon?” 

Gradon bowed his head nodding sadly. “Doctor, you and your wife have been kind to us, sharing your food and not trying to escape. If you escaped we would be executed and we would never see our children again,” he explained. “My daughter tells me the Emperor covets your wife and is determined to have her,” he confirmed.

Rose took the Doctor’s hand under the table, squeezing it she spoke, “Doctor, we need a plan if we are going to help these people. We need the TARDIS and the sonic and the help of a few friends.” She paused to look at the two guards. “If we can protect you from the Emperor’s reprisal and liberate your daughter would you be willing to help us?” Rose asked.

Gradon looked at Crowley and then they both looked at Rose and nodded. “We will help you. I do believe you could help our planet. I shouldn’t but I do. Crowley does too,” he affirmed.

“Excellent and thank you. You won't regret it,” the Doctor said. ”We need two things. First is my ship. We landed by accident on the Emperor’s compound. It’s a small blue box slightly taller than me. Have you heard of it or know where it is?” he asked.

Gradon and Crowley had no knowledge of the TARDIS or where it was but explained that had it been confiscated it would have been taken by their military. They offered to ask around with some of their trusted friends. The Doctor asked about his sonic describing it to their two new friends. The Doctor was told that those who searched him believed it to be a weapon and the Emperor had confiscated it.

Gradon shuffled his feet looking down he said, “Doctor, my daughter is sometimes required to be in the Emperor’s private chambers.” He swallowed hard and continued, “I could get her a message to look for the device while the Emperor is occupied at your next performance.”

“Gradon I appreciate that but only if she is willing. If you have any doubt about that we will find another way. I promise.” Gradon nodded with thanks. 

“Crowley,” Rose said organizing their two trays, “has your family been affected by the Emperor?” she asked.

“Yes Mrs Doctor. My wife died a few years back. My son was taken to serve in the kitchens. He is young and the women in the kitchen look out for him and make sure he is fed. Others are not so lucky,” he explained.

Rose nodded and smiled at him. “I am glad about that Crowley. Thank you for helping us and call me Rose. That’s what friends do.”

The Doctor beamed, his pride in Rose very evident. He rocked up and down on his toes, beyond chuffed she had been called Mrs. Doctor.

“Very well,” the Doctor concluded. “Rose and I will continue rehearsals this afternoon. We have to go to this dinner tonight with the Emperor but we will see if we can get some extra food for you without being caught. Be careful and try not to change your routines. Let’s avoid giving anyone a reason to suspect us.”

Everyone nodded and returned to their tasks.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Doctor doesn’t take no for an answer and rubs the Emperor’s nose in it.

The Doctor and Rose completed their rehearsals, reluctantly turning to preparations for the dinner with the Emperor. Despite the sultry, passionate nature of the dance, they found it hard work and they had to do the final dance tomorrow so they only had tomorrow morning for their final dress rehearsals. The Doctor was worried about Rose but calculated the Emperor would probably not make his move until after their next performance. 

They made love as they showered together, determined not to let their present circumstances rob them of time together. The Doctor had imagined being with Rose Tyler often but there was no comparison with the real experience. He marvelled at the power of his feelings for her and although she could not telepathically commune with him she was everything to him. 

“Rose, he shall not have you. You are mine and I will not permit it,” he murmured in her ear as he thrust deeply into her clenching, wet folds.

Rose had her arms and legs wrapped around him lost to the enthralment that came with the Doctor’s physiology but she had enough presence of mind to understand his fear and his need for reassurance. What the Doctor needed she would give him with her dying breath. She was sure this man, who was so deserving of love, had rarely if ever been truly loved in his long life.

“I am yours, only yours Doctor. He won’t take me. I love you,” she cried as her completion and his overwhelmed her. 

They touched each other tenderly, nuzzling together not wanting anything but the other. Sadly the time came for them to part and dress for dinner. Rose had been sent a dress compliments of the Emperor. The Doctor was fuming at the revealing nature of the dress and Rose agreed with him. She asked Crowley if she could get a safety pin and scissors so she could modify the dress.

Crowley looked at her with alarm and said, “But Mrs. Rose the dress is the Emperor’s gift. He will be enraged if you change it!”

Rose smiled at him nodding her agreement. “Yes he will be enraged and that’s fine with me. Crowley, on my world this is what we call resistance!” 

Crowley nodded not hiding his reservations about her intentions but went to get what she requested. When Rose received the scissors she went to work. The dress was very low cut and slit up the sides to her hip. She cut the top off the dress and wore it tucked in with the black skirt and one crinoline from the first dance. She pinned the top of the cut off dress so that it was much more modest. The Emperor had sent jewellery. She chose not to wear it. 

The Doctor watched all this with delight all the while digging through the pockets of his trousers. “Ah hah!” he exclaimed. Stepping in front of Rose he solemnly took her left hand in his. “Rose, I bought this ring awhile ago hoping one day to give it to you as a token of my devotion to you. Rose Tyler will you wear it?”

Rose gasped, “Doctor, it’s the most beautiful ring I’ve ever seen. It’s so sparkly and it’s carved into a rose.” She looked up at him with tears in her eyes. “Of course I will wear it Doctor!” She threw her arms around him and he whirled her around laughing and hugging her.

At the appointed hour, Gradon and Crowley knocked and escorted Rose and the Doctor towards the banquet hall. Although they acted the part of guards, Gradon and Crowley gave a whispered tour of the important locations along the route, including the location of the Emperor’s suites. Gradon even pointed out the alternate route through the palace kitchens directly to the Emperor’s antechamber. Along the way the Doctor calculated vantage points, best corners to hide and steps to target. Whispering their thanks, the Doctor and Rose walked towards the banquet hall where two other guards waited to receive them.

As they approached the new guards for the hand off, the Doctor put on his best smile speaking up cheerily, “Oh hello lads, I’m the Doctor. Pleasure to meet you. And you are?” He stuck out his hand in greeting.

Confused, the first guard put out his hand as if to shake until he was elbowed by the other guard. He put down his hand but he replied, ”I’m Frast you best not cause any problems,” he groused.

“You see what lovely people there are here Rose. I can’t wait for our next dance!” he smiled.

Frast nodded his head with enthusiasm. “The whole planet can’t wait Doctor. Your first dance was wondrous!” The second guard nodded in vigorous agreement.

The Doctor thought these two were the worst guards he’d ever met. They were ordinary people, polite at their core and not unkind. They were definitely ill at ease with their roles and most likely less at ease with their autocratic Emperor.

Frast and his partner nodded at Gradon and Crowley to leave and flanked the Doctor and Rose. Leaning forward each grabbed one of the double doors opening them and escorting their charges into the opulent banquet hall. The courtiers and attendees offered Rose and the Doctor polite applause. Frast whispered an order to them to bow to the Emperor. Then the Doctor was seated at the end of the banquet hall and before he could protest Rose was led away and taken to the front of the hall. She was seated beside the Emperor.

While everyone was chattering with pre-dinner conversation, the Doctor picked up his chair and holding it above his head he walked the long way around the room towards where Rose was seated. As he walked the banquet hall’s occupants slowly fell into silence. Service staff stepped back out of his way. No one dared cross the Doctor. All eyes in the room including the Emperor’s were on him as he headed inexorably forward. Only Rose did not follow him with her eyes. She lowered them and smiled broadly a small snicker escaping her lips. Finally the Doctor arrived, making a noisy production out of wedging his chair between her and the Emperor. He neither bowed nor acknowledged the Emperor as he continued to bang about.

“Rose there’s been a dreadful mistake,” he declared with mock horror. “Imagine not seating me with you, my bond mate, the one who wears my ring.” Rose raised her hand in prominent view of their watching audience and wiggled the adorned finger creating prominent prisms of pink and aqua light.

“No matter, we can fix that. Wouldn’t want the Emperor to be embarrassed now would we hmmm?” he asked looking at the Emperor for the first time.

“Husband,” Rose smiled and said, ”how lovely to see you. Please allow me to move my chair to make it easier for you.”

“Why thank you Darling.”

Rose stood adjusting her chair requiring the person next to her to adjust theirs and the next person and the next and the next until the whole banquet room was scrapping chairs, adjusting their dinnerware and creating a hell of a ruckus. Finally quiet descended. The Doctor, still standing, made a show of adjusting his tie, smoothing the front of his suit jacket, ruffling his hair and finally with great aplomb the Doctor, having made a grand show of it, took his seat. Just as normalcy returned the Doctor cracked his hands together causing everyone, including the Emperor to jump nervously.

“Thank you everyone for adjusting to allow me to sit with my wife. You are all too kind. Now let’s eat shall we!” he declared.

The Doctor turned to the Emperor a slight smile on his face. The Emperor knew he had been badly upstaged and he was boiling in his own juices, fury roiling just below the surface. 

“You will not have my wife. Try to take her and you will deal with me,” the Doctor said letting loose the storm. He had the satisfaction of seeing fear flash briefly in the Emperor’s eyes.

“I am the Emperor and I shall have what I wish!” he declared chin thrust forward in defiance, although it made him look silly and weak.

Rose leaned forward. “Emperor, let me tell you about my bond mate. He can see the turn of the universe. Species like the Daleks who raze entire star systems and bring horror to billions of peaceful people, they fear him. They call him the Oncoming Storm. Your domain is tiny and your power trivial compared to the power of my husband. You may be Emperor of one insignificant planet but he is the protector of the universe. He is the Lord of Time itself. You shall never defeat him and you shall never have me. Thanks for the dress by the way, but I didn't like it so I cut it in half.” 

The Doctor was touched by her words and brushed her cheek tenderly with his fingers. Rose looked up at him with the tongue touched smile she knew he loved.

The Emperor left the banquet early having lost his appetite. After he left everyone relaxed and had fun. Many came to congratulate the Doctor and Rose on their outstanding performance and to politely inquire what they could expect at their next performance.

Although the banquet participants could not hear the tense conversation that had taken place at the head of the table, they understood the Doctor had bested their Emperor. By the time the banquet was over word had spread. Throughout the compound from the kitchen, to the guards, the concubines even the laundry and garbage staff, all had heard and snickered with glee. The Doctor and his beautiful wife were becoming heroes and more importantly they were inspiring hope for change.


	9. Chapter 9

The Doctor and Rose managed to pilfer a parcel of food for Gradon and Crowley made especially easy with the early departure of the enraged Emperor. Gleefully they divided the spoils with them after the two guards escorted them back to their enclosure. 

Gradon had news. “Doctor, my daughter has readily agreed to search the Emperor’s chambers for your device during your performance tomorrow,” he announced.

With characteristic enthusiasm the Doctor rocked from heel to toe, “Excellent, excellent but Gradon do tell her not to take any unnecessary risks, just look around and get out ok?” 

Gradon nodded and continued, “But Doctor everyone in the palace is talking about how you humiliated the Emperor. You must know the Emperor cannot let that stand or he will be sorely weakened. I fear he will move against you immediately,” Gradon announced gravely.

“Gradon, I could not sit quietly at my assigned spot and watch him offend my Rose. Such behaviour is unacceptable from any leader. The Emperor is not a leader, he is an abuser of his people. If my example inspires others to question this git, so be it. As to when he comes for me, he won’t do it until the end of the performance tomorrow.” 

Crowley piped up, “I think the Doctor is right. Also I think the Emperor overestimates the loyalty of his guards and the military. The guards are half starved and the military, with very little encouragement, would overthrow him. If you and Mrs. Rose perform admirably and the Emperor takes your wife or sentences you to death, the people will object I think.”

“The problem,” Gradon interjected, “is how does one harness the resistance when events will likely happen quickly not leaving the people time to react, let alone organize to resist?”

“If your Emperor is wise he will let us perform, thank us and let us leave the planet. Hope springs eternal but I do not think he is wise,” the Doctor explained pacing the room. “Furthermore it deserves to be said that Rose and I can certainly cut the proverbial rug. In case you are not familiar with the expression it means we can dance well,” the Doctor affirmed pulling his hair into wild tufts, a trait he exhibited during deep think or when he felt guilty.

Looking at the three of them he continued, “I have every expectation our dance tomorrow will greatly impress the people which means the Emperor will need to appear magnanimous to the people watching us on the broadcast. He knows an unfair action against us could be the straw that breaks the camel’s back or, in other words, the spark that ignites the resistance of the people,” the Doctor reasoned. “But he also needs to make an example of me, a ruthless example, in order to keep the people in the stadium and banquet hall who witnessed his humiliation, in line. He will wait to announce my execution until after the broadcast is over.” The Doctor paused for breath, continuing to pace.

“Therefore, the people watching the broadcast will not know I’ve been topped for some time. Sure there will be rumours but it would take time for resistance to coalesce and in that time the Emperor will tighten his hold. Killing me will frighten the palace corps back into line and then he takes Mrs. Rose.” The Doctor bent down to kiss Rose on the top of her head and summed up with, “so what then are the implications of what I have said?” 

Rose turned taking his hand. “It means we have to keep the broadcast transmitting and the Emperor can’t know it’s still broadcasting. But how will that coalesce resistance in time?” Rose asked.

The Doctor beamed at her. “Oh yes Rose that’s the key.”

The Doctor turned and directed his comments to his stalwart guards, “Gradon, Crowley, if your daughter finds that sonic I need you to get it to me when you flank us at the end of the dance. I can use it to keep the cameras broadcasting. They will think I am addressing the stadium audience and won't know for awhile the cameras are still operating. If they try to shut them off again I will just turn them back on. I have an idea to share with the people and it is that idea that will coalesce the resistance.”

“But Doctor what if you don't get the sonic?” Rose asked.

“Yes, you’ve put your finger on the remaining weakness in our plan. If we can’t get the sonic, we need someone in the broadcast booth that can keep those cameras on. In short we need a plan B,” the Doctor acknowledged.

“Doctor, the guards operate the cameras when they’re off duty from guarding. I’m sure Frast is on camera duty because he asked for the assignment. He would do anything not to miss your next performance. I could offer to swap with him. I think he would be eager to switch for the chance to see your performance up close in the stadium. You have both become people of great interest on our planet,” Gradon offered.

“It’s a pleasure working with you two and thank you for helping us. I love it when a plan comes together! After I talk to your fellow citizens, I believe the Emperor will be finished and your daughter and your son will come home.”

Gradon and Crowley had no illusions about the odds against them but they felt trust in the Doctor and had respect for him. He cared and he was a leader who would protect them. The two guards nodded and returned to their stations outside the rooms in which the Doctor and Rose were being kept. 

“Doctor, what about the TARDIS?” Rose asked stepping into his arms.

“Don’t worry Rose, she is close. She is working on something I asked her to do. Are you Ok Rose? Are you worried about the Emperor?” the Doctor asked.

Huffing her derision for the Emperor she explained, “Doctor, the Emperor is a stubby runt. I swear I could take him in a fight. It’s not that. I’m afraid for you Doctor. We finally get together and I am truly happy. Let me revise that. I’m happy yes but it's more than that. It’s like being complete, safe in the other, always held close. Because of that it’s not half as bad facing all the scary stuff but if I lose you I don't know what I would do! I really don’t,” she explained tightening her arms around his waist.

“Rose sweetheart, you know I’ll regenerate,” he reassured her.

“Not if you’re shot in the head Doctor!” she whimpered. “Besides I am quite partial to this you. I don't want to lose this you.”

“Oh yeah, partial to any particular bits?” he whispered trying to cheer her up.

“Well, I really like your hair,” she said running her hands through his silky strands.

“My hair! Well you are right about that. It is after all quite special,” he purred.

The Doctor could hear the smile in her voice and continued to play the game asking, “Nothing else Rose?”

“Ummm, well let me think.” She looked up feigning deep thought and chirped cheekily, “I like your tight, round bum.” Rose pinched the Doctor’s bum. “Oh wait, I forgot something, yes, I did. It must be said your naughty bits are really worth writing home about!”

With a look of horror the Doctor expressed his dismay, “Rose tell me you are not texting your mother about my naughty bits no matter how impressive they are!!”

Rose chuckled, “No ya plum, it’s just an expression for something newsworthy or, in the case of your naughty bits, something impressive!”

“Rose, the only one in this twosome that’s impressive is you.”

Rose knew he had not been fishing for compliments during their light hearted exchange. While he had a healthy ego, the reality was that despite his longevity, accomplishments and yes superiority he could still be insecure. He did not believe he deserved to be loved. He was afraid that she would tire of him and leave him bereft. It made her sad. He was so deserving. She was determined that with the help of their fledgling, if partial bond, he would soon know how unshakeable her devotion was to him. She had felt love from him over the bond. She would make it her business to learn how to do it too so he would know throughout the days ahead how much she loved him, how often she thought of him and how happy she was to be with him. In the meantime it would have to be verbal reassurance.

“Doctor, you and the TARDIS are my home and you will always be the only one for me,” she assured him running her hands over his shoulders and slipping his suit jacket down his arms. “I want you to know I am grateful for my life with you everyday.” Rose continued slowly unbuttoning his shirt. She slipped it off him, revealing his cotton undershirt. 

“I am grateful for you everyday too Rose. Are we going to have marital relations now?” The Doctor was genuinely curious his eyes following her with interest.

“Will you take off your trousers for me Doctor? Oh and lose the undershirt too please. I want to try something if that’s ok with you?”

The Doctor was trying to fulfill her request and keep his balance realizing too late he should have taken his plimsolls off first. He gamely offered to do more. “Should I take off my pants too Rose? What do you have in mind?”

“Just come with me,” she said softly taking his hand leading him to the bed. “Lie on the bed for me, face down if you wouldn’t mind.” 

“I don’t mind Rose. Are we going to do something kinky? I’m ok with that, just so you know.” He smiled at her jumping up and doing a belly flop onto the bed.

“My daft Doctor,” she chuckled, “I have something to propose to you and I just thought while I explain you might enjoy a massage what with all the rehearsals we’ve been doing.”

The Doctor was worried by what the proposal might be. Was she going to tell him she just wanted to be friends, that she didn't want to be that close to him? He had thought she wanted to be with him. Of course she didn’t. He bonded with her in a dream. She thought she was dreaming. She was just being kind to him. He had gone and misunderstood everything. How could he have put her in that position. Pathetic! He had to face the music and clarify her intentions. He couldn’t bear it if she didn’t want him but the alternative would be worse. 

“Does your proposal mean you don’t want to have sex with me anymore?” he asked with trepidation.

“What? Doctor, why would you think that? I accepted your ring! I will always want to have sex with you in this and any of your regenerations. You need never doubt that,” she declared with conviction. “Hang on! Are you having doubts about having sex with me?”

“No, no, no, Rose. I love having sex with you. Love, love, love it!” he said letting out the breath he had been holding. “I just thought maybe it wasn’t what you expected and you changed your mind. Bollocks I am rubbish with relationship stuff. You might need to give me pointers?

“So, you were just over thinking things?”

“Afraid So Rose. Sorry. So what is your proposal then?”

“I want to learn how to be a proper telepathic partner to you. I think it’s important to you, more important than you let on and that means it's important to me Doctor,” she explained.

The Doctor stilled. He was so touched he had to blink rapidly to prevent tears forming. How could she even relate to the hunger in him for this intimate contact let alone have had time to think of it? Between the threat presented by the bloody Emperor not to mention the dancing for your life nonsense and the fact they had become partially bonded under strange circumstances, Rose had barely had time to sleep. Yet her support never wavered. Who was he kidding? Given half a chance Rose would be the one leading the rebellion on this planet. 

Pulling himself together he spoke quietly, “Rose you’re right that I have a natural instinct to be in your mind and have you in my mind when we are intimate. It gives a greater intimacy. Being with you were the best experiences of my life. But it is very important to me that you understand it won't change my feelings for you if you don’t have the capacity to enter my mind. I will always be yours and I could never be disappointed in you.”

Rose began running her hands softly up the Doctors legs, kneading his calves and the back of his thighs. The Doctor felt himself sink down in the mattress, succumbing to her touch. It always soothed him, calming the ceaseless wandering of his mind.

“But Doctor you could at least be in my mind if you wanted right?” she asked.

“Really?” the Doctor responded. “So you’d let me enter your mind as a matter of course when we’re intimate?”

“Yeah of course and well pretty much whenever you wanted.”

“Really?”

“Well yeah, why wouldn’t I? I trust you and you are my husband now.” 

Rose ran her hands up his back and the Doctor sighed humming his agreement.

“And just so you know I felt what you felt in my dream. Doesn’t that mean I was in your mind?” she asked.

“Maybe but unlikely. Probably it was transference from me. One can't expect to control everything while climaxing,” he noted wryly.

“Ohh ok that makes sense. So can we try it again, the mind meld I mean?” Rose asked kneading the muscles in the Doctor’s back.

“Ahhh, that feels good Rose. As for the telepathy, I am definitely in favour of trying it again but that’s going to be a challenge,” he noted.

“Why Doctor? Is it that you don’t think I could learn to do it?” She paused her ministrations on his back.

“No that’s not it. I’m a touch telepath remember Rose?” he asked. 

“Yeah I remember Doctor, fingers on temples and all but what’s the problem with that?” she asked.

“Well you wanted me face down making the required contact awkward.”

“Oi, don’t be a smart ass!”

“May I remind you that you like my ass. You said so. You so did and I recall it with perfect clarity.”

Rose interrupted his ramble with a slap to his left buttock.

“Oww, what was that for?”

“Doctor can we focus please!”

“There I was getting a nice back rub and suddenly we’re focusing.” He grumbled turning over to face her.

How had she done it? Rose was naked except for her regular knickers which were tiny and red.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Doctor and Rose manage a full bond.

She had managed to disrobe while his back was turned. Rassilon, she was beautiful. As she straddled his waist, his eyes swept over her toned legs and arms, her rounded, firm, pink- tipped breasts. He especially admired her taut abdomen and full lips. She was golden and he watched her liquid eyes, running his hands up her thighs.

“Blimey Rose you are beautiful!” he whispered.

“So are you Doctor.” She touched his cheek tenderly. “Can we do the mind meld now?”

Keeping Rose in place he sat up against the headboard. “Rassilon Rose how do you expect me to concentrate with you near naked?”

“Just close your eyes and tell me what to do,” Rose reasoned.  
“Let’s start with how it works shall we? We are surrounded by subatomic particles that exist everywhere in space and time and, of course, in our brains as well. A full bond between two people is a quantum entanglement and that means that every action, thought, feeling and emotion is connected between the bonded pair and can affect the whole. In quantum physics, entangled particles remain connected so that actions performed on one affect the other, even when separated by great distances. The phenomenon so riled Albert Einstein he called it spooky action at a distance.”

“Ok but if that’s reality why do you have to be a telepath to connect? If quantum physics says this is real, non-telepaths should be able to connect too right?” Rose reasoned.

“Oh very good Rose. You’re right of course but for telepaths their brain structures allow them to see the quantum particles connected, in effect creating that reality. If you can’t see it you can’t create it.”

“But Doctor,” Rose looked dejected and asked, “if I don’t have that brain thingy how can I do this?”

“I propose entering your mind and leading your visualization. It might enable you to feel the process so you can maintain the connection on your own and initiate it in future. Is that ok?” the Doctor asked.

Rose agreed and the Doctor connected with her showing her what the particles looked like. He could see her understanding and couldn’t hide his elation. He had to discipline his desire to bask in her mind, a considerable temptation to a starved telepath. But, like the accidental telepathic connection in their dream, he contained himself. In their dream he had only been able to do so because of his overwhelming preoccupation with their physical joining. Now, his Rose wanted to be a full partner to him and she hadn’t even hesitated to leap into the unknown for him. He could and would do everything possible to honour what she wanted to give him. 

Suddenly Rose spoke in the real world, “Doctor, there’s a steel wall. My particles can’t connect! Does it mean I can’t be your partner?” she lamented.

The Doctor looked at her in astonishment lowering his fingers and asking, “You can see the steel wall?”

She nodded looking crest fallen. “It’s not going to work is it?”

“Oh my brilliant Rose quite the opposite,” he said, hugging her fiercely. “As a telepath I protect my mind from unwanted intrusions. I completely forgot to remove those protections . It’s been so long since I’ve needed to, not having anyone to connect to, but you perceived them, as walls, steel walls. That’s very, very good Rose!” 

“It is?” she asked.

“Oh yes. See it means you were close to getting in if you perceived my shields!”

They looked at each other with excitement simultaneously saying, “Lower shields!”

“Good old Star Trek!” the Doctor yelled with glee.

Fingers on temples they tried again. The Doctor lowered his barriers to entry but maintained some protections on memories that might be too overwhelming or disturbing for Rose. To his astonishment Rose slid quietly into his mind and he into hers. It was bliss for him. His amazing girl was so remarkable. He knew she could sense his pride and wonder in her and no doubt the depth of his love for her. And he was engulfed by her feelings for him, dumbfounded to learn the depth of her love. It was mature and all encompassing. He could no longer doubt that she would never abandon him of her own free will. The Doctor rejoiced in true completion, something he had never felt before. He expected they might even be able to communicate telepathically when apart. He was gobsmacked and beyond delighted, trembling with the knowledge that finally the emptiness was filled with the golden light of his beloved.

Rose was elated too because finally he knew her devotion to him. Finally, she could commune with him. He could be whole again. Sharing minds meant there could be no guile, no dishonesty between them. In his mind for the first time, she saw and felt his true nature. Always striving, always wanting to do better, rarely fulfilled, rarely happy. She was going to do everything she could to change that for the better.

“Doctor, I see you and you are beautiful. I will always protect your hearts.”

“Oh Rose, don’t you look too close,” he said trembling in her arms. Powerful regret permeated his words. “There are failures and ghosts and terrible things I had a hand in and things I could not change with appalling consequences.”

Rose ran her hands through his hair soothing him and softly she put his fears to rest saying, “I may not know them all Doctor but I know you tried as hard as you could to do the right thing. You didn’t act out of malice. Hang on to the lessons you learned but recognize it’s time to let go of the burden. Stop punishing yourself.”

As their minds wrapped around each other so did their bodies. This time their fully bonded state allowed them to speak to each other in their minds and to feel the emotions that accompanied the words. Rose required practice to shake off the sense of falling into the Doctor every time she felt the sensations her touch created in him. But she was a quick learner. Mirroring his actions she manipulated his pleasure triggers while pleasuring him physically. She felt him shiver and release closely followed by a wave of his embarrassment at the mess he made on the bed. Rose reminded him that his release had triggered hers and she was beyond delirious she could at last be a true bond mate for him. She apologized to him for her lack of finesse and promised him they would have so much fun with all the fine tuning ahead. 

Then she spoke his real name and the Doctor wept. Only his true mate had the ability to enter his mind and determine his real name. The Doctor and Rose had achieved a full bond according to the ancient rites of the Time Lords. The TARDIS sent them a beautiful lilting song of their future. Were it not for the fact that he held his glorious Rose in his arms he might have wondered about the timelines the TARDIS was trying to show him. He might also have wondered how Rose had been able to connect with him so fulsomely. But his attention was elsewhere and he refused to be distracted from the bliss of falling asleep with his bond mate

The Doctor woke early in the morning and he was elated. He could sense Rose in his mind although she still slept. It filled him with joy. On this the first day of their full bond he’d be damned if any thing happened to her as a result of their current jeopardy. He glanced at her sprawled across the bed, her tawny body half displayed topped by her dishevelled golden curls. She was so beautiful the Doctor thought. Today was going to go in their favour or by Rassilon he would bend time to his will. He quickly covered Rose with the bedsheet asking the TARDIS if she was ready with the request he had made. She was and again she sent her happiness at his union with Rose.

The Doctor quickly showered and dressed. It was time to wake Rose before Gradon and Crowley arrived with the morning meal. Rose was notoriously grumpy in the morning. He decided to wake her telepathically. Best do so from far across the room he thought. 

Slowly she stirred. Lifting her head she looked over at him bleary-eyed and then flopped back on the bed turning away from him. She sent him a firm message to bugger off. Thus she missed his elated smile and happy dance. Naturally the Doctor kept up his mental badgering until finally she threw her pillow at him and stomped to the bathroom for a shower. The Doctor felt his first sense of accomplishment for the day. Now if only he could find his plimsolls.


	11. Chapter 11

Gradon and Crowley knocked and entered with their first meal. They all sat at the table the Doctor splitting his and Rose’s meal with their two friends. Rose joined them freshly showered and grabbed her cup of the local equivalent of coffee which was quite spiced but packed a punch of energy. 

“So what’s new lads?” the Doctor asked.

Gradon was wolfing down his share of what the Doctor had divided up so Crowley responded, ”All is set Doctor. Gradon‘s daughter is ready. Frast readily agreed to take Gradon’s spot so we’re as ready as we’ll ever be!” Gradon nodded his head in affirmation, still chewing.

“Once again thank you both. So far I haven’t told you the details of my plan because if it goes wrong I want no risks you will be seen as having aided and abetted. Now eat up as the dress rehearsal people will be here soon and I don’t want any signs you shared our food or that you are more than guards to us.”

A short while later their costumes arrived for their dress rehearsal. The Doctor was pleased to see Rose had used his brown suit as the template for a black suit thus avoiding the tuxedo of doom phenomenon. He was less pleased to see that the black suit had scarlet red lapels but decided there was no real reason to care. He would only be wearing this suit once. He was horrified when he lifted the suit to find his plimsolls had been dyed black. How was he supposed to wear them afterwards with his brown suit? What if his feet got stained black? That would look daft! Oh this was not good.

He turned to find Rose looking at him curiously and his mouth dropped open. Rose wore a tight black bustier that did lovely things to her breasts and showcased her shoulders and slim, toned arms. The bustier was attached to a scarlet red flounced skirt falling longer in the back to mid-calf but only to her knees in front. This was important to ensure her footwork would be seen by the audience. Her hair was drawn to one side by a scarlet flower fixed firmly in place. Her shoes were black with sturdy two inch heels. She wore dark stockings. Her sultry image was enhanced with smoky eyes and full ruby red lips. On her finger she proudly wore the sparkling rose carved gem the Doctor had given her.

Rose reached up and gently moved his jaw closed. “Time to dress and crack on with our dress rehearsal Doctor,” she snickered.

The Doctor nodded. He forgot about being vexed over the plimsolls and went off to get dressed. When he returned they stood admiring themselves in the mirrored wall of their rehearsal room realizing for the first time what a dramatic picture they presented. They did several rehearsals together. The Doctor cautioned Rose that in the tango the most important requirement of the dance was maintaining the frame. He explained that not only did the frame provide stability to the dancers but it enhanced the drama of the dance and it was the frame that made all the other tango steps more elegant. Rose insisted on running through it once more. The Doctor was pleased with the results feeling they would certainly leave a dramatic impression. Now they were ready as were the elements of his plan. 

Finally the time came to head towards the stadium. Crowley and Frast came to get them. Crowley, not knowing if Frast could be trusted let alone brought into the plan, kept a firm scowl on his face feigning a heartless guard. As he turned into the room he snuck a wink at Rose and the Doctor. Despite Crowley’s reservations, Frast was shamelessly fawning over the Doctor and Rose commenting on their stunning apparel with a great deal of exuberance. The Doctor chuckled to himself. Yep, Frast was the worst guard he had ever encountered. Rose and the Doctor were led towards the stadium entrance. They were both surprised at the volume of chattering and buzz from the within. 

Frast seemed to understand their curiosity about this and offered an explanation. “Doctor your fame has spread planet wide. The stadium is filled to the brim with citizens who have come from far and wide to see you and your wife dance!” 

The Doctor suspected that the large increase in attendance had more to do with the gossip about him having bested the Emperor. 

He turned to Frast and bowed slightly saying, “I do hope Rose and I can live up to the expectation of your fine citizens Frast.” He smiled at Frast who smiled back nodding vigorously. Then they all heard the trumpets heralding the Emperor’s entrance. 

“I love you Doctor,” Rose whispered in his mind.

“I love you too my Rose and I always will.” He turned and winked at her and squeezed her hand.

Once again they were led to their marks in the darkness. Low level lighting came up and the massive audience cheered their esteem for the Doctor and Rose, not the Emperor. The haughty potentate framed on the dais under a bright spotlight did not fail to notice he was being ignored. The Emperor finally succeeded in calling the audience to order and called for the dance to proceed. 

Rose and the Doctor bowed to the Emperor although the Doctor did so half-heartedly. Then they deeply bowed to the audience in three directions around the stadium. The spotlights came on offering the audience the sensational image of the Doctor standing tall and crisply defined in black with scarlet slashes of colour on his chest. His pose projected dark mystery but also power and very definitely defiance. Contrasted against him was Rose with her scarlet skirt representing sex and passion with one exposed leg wrapped high on the Doctor’s hip and the other angled behind representing the sensuality of the bordello. Their arm frame was firmly in place and their heads turned to opposite sides. Their audience gasped in wonder at the image of erotic beauty feeling privileged to see this couple dance. The music began.

The tango beat wove a story of the masculine and the feminine ruled by sensual obsession. The combinations of slow and fast steps and the sultry forms of the dance, even the staged position of the hands, conveyed emotional intent. The audience witnessed a unique Earth art form - dance as simmering passion and bodily longing. Rose and the Doctor crackled with sensual energy through the promenades, the sizzling corte-to-fan and the throw-outs. Complex and lightning fast leg hooks, like the flicking tongues of lovers entwined, were done to perfection. The Doctor played the masculine as aggressor. Rose played the feminine as conquering through submission. As before the Doctor kept them on the tempo and Rose was brilliant rising to the occasion, her scarlet skirt billowing behind her like the matador’s red taunt to the bull. 

The Doctor and Rose brought the dance to an end exactly on point and in another dramatic pose, finished with a passionate kiss. Before the spotlights shut off the audience exploded. Never had they seen such beauty and eroticism in dance. They bellowed their approval stomping and whistling and howling, “Pardon them, pardon them!”

Now the end game had begun.


	12. Chapter 12

The Emperor was more than annoyed. It had been 20 minutes of cheering, whistling and demands for pardons for these two interlopers. The people had never seen such a dance nor experienced such a flawless performance. Clearly these dancers from off world had earned their freedom and therefore, it inflamed the people’s sense of justice that their freedom was still an open question. The Emperor glared at the Doctor who stared back at him with a smirk. He noticed the Doctor’s possessiveness towards the beauty he called Rose. No matter. He could be magnanimous for a few moments until he had his revenge.

The Emperor bellowed, “It is time for judgement!”

Gradually the audience noise died down. The Emperor cleared his throat and tried to look taller on his dais. “Your performance was truly memorable and skillfully performed. It was worthy to earn your freedom from execution!” As the crowd erupted into cheers of approval, the Emperor looked up towards the broadcast booth and nodded subtly.

The Doctor caught the action knowing what would come next. He and Rose continued to throw kisses of thanks to the crowd as bouquets of flowers were showered on them. As they rotated giving their thanks to the crowd, the Doctor surreptitiously eyed the booth. He had the visual acuity to see the tiny red light signifying the camera was still broadcasting around this world. 

The voice of the Emperor bellowed out once more haughtily declaring, “However, justice must be served. Not only did you trespass on my grounds Doctor but you have been disrespectful and that cannot be tolerated. You will be executed. Your wife will not. She will be confined to my compound but she will live! Seize him!” The Emperor turned to his military chief signalling him to proceed.

The crowd with one voice expressed their rage and anger at the injustice. The military commander hesitated recognizing the limits to action with such an intemperate crowd. The Doctor cleared his throat and the crowd instantly silenced turning their attention to him. This of course irritated the Emperor no end. The Doctor stepped forward asking for the spotlight which someone switched on immediately. This irritated the Emperor even more.

“Just, just a tic, a wee tic, before you execute me I mean. I have something for you lovely people.” He bowed low to the crowd in the stadium and then looking up as if to those in the stadium rafters but fixing his gaze directly at the camera. “It is an invaluable gift. I have transported this gift here for you and for all your citizens to enjoy for many, many years to come!” the Doctor declared. He made his declaration while looking up and therefore missed the two military officers inching slowly towards Rose.

The audience were on the edge of their seats hanging on the Doctor’s every word. “Tell us Doctor! Tell us Doctor!” they chanted.

The Doctor raised his hands motioning them to quiet and sit. “Good citizens. My wife and I are reasonably good dancers but she comes from a planet of six billion people. Every year there are championship dance competitions where only the best, most talented dancers win. There are many different forms of dance from many races and cultures. I have brought you 40 years worth of these competitions recorded in the very best quality available. All for you.”

The citizens flew to their feet as one cheering ecstatically. “Let them go, let them go!” they chanted moving with determination down the aisles toward the stadium floor. Behind the Doctor, under cover of darkness outside of the spotlights’ glare, two members of the military mixed with the crowd to angle closer in behind Rose. She was grabbed forcefully from behind one hand holding a cloth laced with a liquid over her mouth and nose. She inhaled the substance as she gasped in panic. The effect drove her to the floor in a dead faint. The soldiers dragged her behind them breaking her wrist in the process. Eventually they were able to get a clear space to hoist her up and drag her over to the Emperor.

“Rose?” the Doctor called. Why was she so quiet in his mind? Where was she? As the melee of people churned around him he turned frantically looking for her. He called for her in his mind again but she did not answer. He tried not to panic. He knew she was alive but where was she? Thanks to their smaller stature the Doctor was able to see over the crowd and spied a flash of scarlet in the crowd headed to the Emperor’s podium. It was Rose and something was wrong with her. 

Rose was unceremoniously dumped at the Emperor’s feet still out cold. The Doctor winced as he saw her obviously broken wrist slam against the podium on her way to the floor. He knew she wasn’t seriously hurt for now. He also knew if he didn’t keep his wits about him things could get seriously bad.

The crowd sensing the Doctor’s alarm turned to see where he was looking and gasped, “Oh no, not Mrs. Rose!” They were becoming seriously aggressive in the face of such flagrant abuse of power. The Doctor looked up at the broadcast booth and saw that Gradon continued broadcasting. Bless him the Doctor thought. Now he had to perform or all would be lost. The Emperor broke into his thoughts.

“Well Lord of Time,” he sneered, “not so all powerful now eh?” He reached down to fondle Rose’s breast. “Looks like she’s mine after all.” He grabbed the hand with the broken wrist ripping the Doctor’s ring off and breaking her finger in the process. He disdainfully threw the ring over his shoulder as though it was rubbish. The Doctor snarled in frustration but no one heard. The crowd was screaming and moving in front of the Doctor to prevent any attempt to apprehend him for execution.

It was total pandemonium when the Emperor’s amplified voice shrieked out, “You will all stop, shut up or you will be shot where you stand!” The audience gasped in alarm as the four military soldiers in attendance cocked their weapons. 

“Stand down,” barked the military commander. The soldiers did as they were told. The Emperor turned in a rage to his military commander. “What is the meaning of this Commander?” 

“At last count over 1500 citizens are approaching your compound. They are quite unhappy with you. Do you really think we should start shooting?” the Commander responded laconically. His disdain for the Emperor was apparent.

The Doctor’s voice rang out and the crowd stilled, “Do you want to live this way? Do you want this cruel dictator taking your children and wives and abusing them. He starves them and practices his perversions on them. He lines his pockets with the fruit of your labour and robs you of the happy life you’re entitled to have. You do not have to put up with this. I can help you.”

“Help us Doctor,” the stadium audience pleaded.

At the Emperor’s feet Rose stirred wincing at the searing pain from her hand. She looked up seeing the Emperor above her shouting. From her vantage point she saw something flash among the folds of his robes. Still groggy from the anesthetic, she struggled to make sense of what she was seeing. It was the sonic!! She had to get it and what better time to do so when everyone seemed to be yelling at each other. Moving very slowly to avoid detection and still on the floor she hoisted herself to a half prone position by leaning on her good hand and forearm. This meant she had to yank the sonic hard enough to break the chain it hung on and her only choice was to do that with the broken wrist hand. Then she had to throw it to the Doctor. She briefly triangulated on his revolution instigating voice and reached up grabbing the sonic, busting the chain and calling in her mind for the Doctor. The sonic sailed end over end above the crowd. Rose screamed in pain. The Doctor’s head snapped up hearing her mental and physical call. He jumped up catching the sonic and Crowley grabbed Rose from behind dragging her to safety away from the Emperor’s control.

“Doctor, I’m ok!” she told him over the bond. “Crowley snatched me away in the confusion!”

“Rose, Rose thank Rassilon for that,” he answered. “I can fix your hand Rose and your finger sweetheart. How are you holding,up?” 

“Doctor never mind that! That bastard took my ring. You go get him and save these people!”

“Yes, ma’am!” he shouted over the bond.


	13. Chapter 13

Knowing Rose was safe the Doctor turned to the matters at hand. Again he called for calm. The audience stilled. Crowley and Frast stood with the Emperor between them making it clear he should not move. The members of the military, although they out numbered the two guards, did nothing to interfere with their control of the Emperor who was getting quieter by the minute.

The Doctor addressed the crowd in the stadium and those who watched the broadcast. “My friends, I will give you the gift I have offered you. I would like you to first see a sample of the 40 years of champion dancers from my wife’s planet. The Doctor motioned the people to move back. He flicked the sonic on and received the download from the TARDIS. A clip of glittering dancers whirling through Latin, ballroom, aboriginal, African and many more dances all appeared in lifelike holographic images with accompanying music. The crowd was mesmerized and everyone watched in awe.

All were captivated by the images and sounds including his guards so the Emperor took his last opportunity to regain control of the situation. He slowly slipped his hand within his robes where a hidden harness held a weapon. He withdrew a glittering dagger that wasn’t just a dagger. It was a powered, stealth weapon acquired from off worlders who had not been good dancers. Designed to weave slowly through crowds at ground level until a clear path to the target was available, it would enter the victim with last minute force until the victim was incapacitated or killed. Furtively, the Emperor locked the homing beacon on his target who was currently exposed standing back from the crowd watching the Doctor proudly and cradling her broken wrist. He released the weapon. It sank noiselessly to the ground and moved slowly forward.

At the last minute Crowley saw a flash from something out of the corner of his eye as it disappeared near the feet of the crowd. He did not know what it was but was concerned. He told Frast to hold the Emperor and he stepped down to the stadium floor trying to find whatever it was he had seen. As he moved through the crowd currently watching the holographs, he looked up and saw Rose exposed and then he knew. He bellowed, “Mrs. Rose, move!” 

Rose reacted curling into a ball seeking to minimize exposure of vital areas. The knife slammed into her thigh seeking to inflict maximum damage by twisting itself inside her thigh. Blood poured from her leg and Rose screamed in agony. Crowley raced to her grabbing the hilt of the knife and yanking it from her thigh trying to control it from propelling into her body again. At the same moment the Doctor, who had heard Rose scream, sailed over the heads of the stadium attendees landing in front of Rose yelling her name. Immediately he saw Crowley struggling with slippery blood covered hands to control the knife which was still powered and designed to enter the target again. Rose had passed out, a frightful amount of blood pouring from her leg. The Doctor called for everyone to move back. Using the sonic he disabled the knife and called the TARDIS to him and Rose. As she materialized around them and Crowley, the Doctor called out, “Frast, don’t let him go. I will be back!”

The crowd wrung their hands and bowed their heads in sorrow worried about Mrs. Rose. They turned as one venting their rage at the Emperor. They were close to becoming a lynch mob. Frast was trying to keep a grip on the Emperor and placate the crowd. 

The military commander stepped up onto the dais with Frast, grabbed the other arm of the Emperor and spoke, “Citizens, I know you are justly angry. The Doctor said he would be back. I would like to hear from him about the appropriate justice for the situation. It was his wife who was attacked. I assure you the Emperor is going nowhere!” The crowd was somewhat placated.

Meanwhile the Doctor scooped up Rose in his arms barking at Crowley who looked around the console room in wonder, “Follow me Crowley!” The Doctor turned and raced down the corridor to the infirmary praying Rose hadn’t lost too much blood. The TARDIS assured him everything was ready. He placed Rose gently on the infirmary examination table pleading with her over the bond, “Rose sweetheart, you just hang on. I’m going to fix you right up now. Please sweetheart, don’t you leave me!” 

Crowley still hadn’t gotten over what he was witnessing in this strange vessel. He turned to watch the Doctor work. He trusted this man and he believed in him. He watched him attach wires to Mrs. Rose that were attached to beeping metal boxes. He hooked up a blood transfusion and turned to repair the damage to her thigh. The thing was that he moved so fast it seemed to Crowley like he hadn’t moved at all yet all these things were in place that hadn’t been before. He heard the Doctor murmur to his wife not to leave him. Crowley had lost his wife to the deprivations caused by the Emperor and he missed her. If the Doctor was able to help them he hoped one day to have a wife that loved him like the Doctor loved Mrs. Rose.

The Doctor knew from the readings that Rose should recover but he could not stop checking the computer read outs. He murmured his love to her over their bond, longing to hear her voice. He had given her something for the pain, cleaned her wound and used the dermal regenerator to repair and remove any sign of her wound. He also took care of her broken wrist and finger. He shuttered to think what would have happened if that weapon had been one inch to the left. It would have severed her artery. Crowley’s scream of warning had saved her life. She could have been taken from him. Fat lot of good he had been.

He turned to Crowley feeling bad he had forgotten he was even there. “Crowley, you saved my wife’s life. Your warning made her move just enough the knife missed a lethal blow. Thank you. I have no words adequate to thank you.” The Doctor’s eyes were wet and he wiped them brusquely.

“I only wish I could have done more Doctor. Poor Mrs. Rose has been so kind to me. He gestured to Rose and asked, “Will she be ok?”

The Doctor noticed his hand that had been deeply slashed by the knife he had been trying to prevent from re-entering Rose. It was still bleeding badly. “Crowley, you’ve been hurt. Why didn’t you tell me? Here come over here.” The Doctor treated him, stopping the bleeding and using a topical soporific to ease the pain. He used the dermal generator to seal the cut. Crowley looked on amazed at the new pink flesh.

“Crowley, will you stay here and watch Rose for me. If there is any change, any at all you must come get me immediately. My ship will light the way to the door for you if you need to get me. It’s a tinder keg out there and I have to sort it.”

Crowley could see the Doctor didn’t want to leave Rose. Truth be told he was afraid to be in this ship. It was so foreign to his experience. But he knew the Doctor was trying to help them so he agreed. 

The Emperor had tried to kill his Rose and he was going to pay. The door to the TARDIS slammed open. The Doctor stood in the door still dressed in black with red slashes on his chest. Backlit by the green from the console room, he looked like an avenging angel or maybe a devil incarnate with rage whip snapping around him. Quietly the crowd shuffled away clearing a path in front leaving the Doctor unimpeded access to the Emperor. The Doctor moved so fast it appeared to the crowd as though he disappeared from the door of the TARDIS and reappeared in front of the Emperor. The crowd stilled into utter silence. The Doctor hauled the Emperor off the dais and threw him to the centre of the stadium. The Emperor landed with a whimper and peed himself watching in horror as the Doctor stalked towards him in utter fury. Like a panther moving in for the kill he stalked around the Emperor in disgust. Moving in he half lifted the simpering heap raising his fist ready to pummel the life out of him.

The door of the TARDIS slammed open again. Rose stood in the doorway dishevelled and weak leaning on Crowley. Rose cleared her throat and yelled, “Doctor, STOP!” 

The Doctor was so preoccupied with his vengeance he didn’t hear so Rose yelled at him over the bond. The Doctor shook his head looking up and seeing her. “Rose?” 

“Doctor don’t do this, especially not on my account. I don’t want you to bear the burden of this on your conscious. There’s a better way. Please!” Rose pleaded as she wobbled briefly, her weakened state getting the better of her.

“Rose, please go back to the infirmary. You’ve been badly hurt,” he implored.

“Not till you stop what you’re doing Doctor. There’s a better way. Let the people decide, please!” She set her jaw firmly and the Doctor knew she wouldn’t look after herself until he acquiesced. He looked at her and nodded.

“Ok Rose. You’re right. Please let Crowley take you back to the infirmary.”

“Just one last thing Doctor.” She turned to the whimpering Emperor whose robes were still tightly grasped in the Doctor’s hand. 

“Oi, you snivelling arse, you took my ring. It was given to me by a Time Lord. I warned you about his power but oh no you just ignored good advice. So how’s that working out for ya? You better find my ring and give it back or you’ll deal with me. Time Lords are pussycats compared to Earth girls like me.” 

Having exhausted herself with her speech she turned leaning on Crowley, they closed the TARDIS doors but not before she sent her love to the Doctor over the bond. The Doctor revelled in it using it to help dispel his rage.

He turned to the Emperor and snarled at him, “Find it!” Then he threw him to the ground and turned to the crowd in the stadium.


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I thought this story would be about 12 chapters but I am not finished with the story yet. A brief chance to relax and some smut for our heroes can be found here. Enjoy. Thank you to those who have so kindly commented.

The Doctor surveyed the stadium crowd and looked up at the camera. ”My friends - I am offering you a choice. A choice between continuing with your Emperor or choosing leaders from among you to establish a government to build and grow your society, to educate your children, and to provide work and opportunities for your people. If you choose to stay with the Emperor’s rule you can vote for that choice by securing something with the colour red on the roof of your house. Make sure the color is visible from the sky. If you wish to vote for a democratic form of government make the color white visible. I propose a low orbit fly over with my ship. She has the ability to view and tabulate very rapidly. Given your low population and the size of your planet, I estimate approximately two days to accomplish the task. 

There will be 48 hours allowed for you to decide and mark your houses according to your choice. Instructions will be posted on 24 hour broadcast for you to consult on times for the flyovers and for instructions to govern what people without houses should do. As a sign of good faith I will bring the two men who guarded Rose and me. Also I invite the head of your military as well. In this way you can be sure you will be told the truth about the results we find. Now if you will allow me, we will end the broadcast here as preparations need to be made. Shortly the broadcast will resume with the instructions for the upcoming vote. The choice is yours.”

The Doctor sighed rubbing the back of his neck. He didn’t normally stick around for clean up but he couldn’t leave under present circumstances. Members of the crowd shyly approached him to thank him and shake his hand. Every one of them passed on their best wishes for Mrs. Rose. The Doctor was touched by their kindness. Gradon approached him from the broadcasting booth. He was so thrilled to have been part of their successful plan. The military commander approached with Frast, the latter beyond excited. 

“Commander, where is the Emperor?” the Doctor asked.

“Fear not Doctor. He is currently scuttling along the stadium floor looking for Mrs. Rose’s ring. My officers will not let him leave. I propose house arrest until we know the outcome of the vote. Also I can arrange for the broadcast instructions to be drawn up for your review.”

“Excellent and thank you Commander,” the Doctor responded. “If you need me just knock on the door. My ship will let me know. Crowley, Gradon, and Frast will be on board as well.”

The Commander looked at him in surprise wondering how they would all fit. Of course the Doctor recognized the look and crooked his finger for the Commander to follow him. He opened the TARDIS doors allowing the Commander to see the console room. He always loved this bit and gleefully explained, “Commander, beyond this room there are more rooms than you could fit on this planet, considerably more. We’ll be fine.”

The Commander was a seasoned soldier but he was shaken. What wonders and powers did this man possess? He stepped back and sharply saluted the Doctor who groaned running his hand over his face but before he could forbid further salutes the Commander had smartly turned and departed. 

“Now you lads, let’s go find Crowley and Rose and get something to eat!” He led Gradon and Frast down the corridor while they looked around in wonder. He took the circuitous route so he could show off his magnificent ship. The TARDIS hummed in pleasure adjusting her corridors showing them the library, the arboretum, the swimming pool and finally the infirmary. Gradon and Frast were shellshocked by the time they arrived. Rose was awake and smiling as they entered. She looked for the Doctor and told him over the bond she had missed him. The Doctor was at her side and leaned down to kiss her. 

“Well Rose Tyler you are looking better.” He brushed her cheek gently. “Yes I can see more colour in your cheeks. Now Rose we have to feed the lads. Do you feel up to sitting in the kitchen or shall we bring our food back here. Either way, what will you have?”

“Doctor, I love having company for dinner. Welcome everyone. Let’s all go to the galley!” 

The Doctor insisted on carrying Rose in his arms with Crowley, Gradon and Frast following behind talking over the already growing legend of the Doctor and Mrs. Rose defeating the Emperor.

The Doctor whipped up a pasta dish with vegetables and chicken and a rich flavourful sauce. He had taken a loaf of bread out of stasis and it’s warm aroma filled the galley. The Doctor opened a bottle of good red wine and they all tucked in chatting like best friends. To the guards it was utter bliss to have such good and plentiful food and the company of friends. Suddenly the Doctor looked up and said, “There’s someone at the door.” 

“Who is it Doctor?” Rose asked.

“The TARDIS says it’s the Emperor.”

Gradon, Crowley and Frast were instantly alert. “We’ll go with you.”

Rose insisted on going as well. She had been improving by the hour and the Doctor knew there was no point trying to convince her to stay behind. They all trooped down the corridor. The Doctor checked the monitor first and saw the Emperor standing with two soldiers. He then threw open the door. A much chastened Emperor stood in the doorway. He held up Rose’s ring offering it to the Doctor. Rose moved to take it but the Doctor stepped in front of her, not willing to take any chances of another threat from the Emperor. The Doctor accepted the ring and shut the door.

“Ok everyone, back to the galley for dessert. How about rum and raisin buttered bananas with ice cream.” Rose rolled her eyes and the three lads cheered even though they had no idea what a dessert was. After dessert the Doctor received rapturous praise for his culinary skills. Then the lads took their leave wanting to visit their liberated families.

Rose was standing in front of the console bench admiring her ring, checking to make sure it had not been damaged. The Doctor came up behind her and embraced her, whispering in her ear, “I thought they’d never leave.” 

He slipped his hand inside her top taking her firm, round breast in his hand brushing his fingers over her nipple feeling it pebble into a taut suckable peak. His other hand slid into her jim jam bottoms slowly stroking her with his exhilarating fingers. Her head lolled back on his shoulder as she succumbed to the intoxicating effects of his vanilla almond scent and stimulating touch.

“Rose, bend over for me,” he whispered in her ear, flicking it with his hormone laden tongue. She widened her stance and bent over resting her forearms on the console bench. He slipped her jim jams down running his hands over her glorious, perfect ass returning one hand around to her wet folds, his covered hardness twitching between the cheeks of her ass. 

“Tsk, tsk Rose Tyler not wearing any knickers?” he murmured.

Rose panted, “Needed you, wanted to be ready.”

Held captive by his scent, swelling and dripping and ready to receive him she cried out her need In a low guttural groan. Unintelligible though it was, the Doctor understood her as he ghosted into her mind and she into his. His fingers continued to stroke her. Rose felt his pounding need to make her his, to cover her in his scent and erase the inferior Emperor who had dared to try and take her. The Doctor was panting whispering to her how beautiful she was and how he needed her. Rose was equally driven by the desire pounding through her. She imagined squeezing his thick length inside her and it proved too much for him. 

She heard him unzipping and felt and saw him grip his cock and guide it from behind through her folds so he could rub the head over her clit. Rose hissed her pleasure tilting her hips seeking another caress. She sucked in her breath each time he nudged her clit. The Doctor was greatly affected by the sounds she made. He wanted to remember those beautiful sounds for the rest of time and most of all he wanted to be the one who stimulated those sounds from her plump ripe lips. 

Rose could also feel the sensation bursting through the head of his cock each time he caressed her with the head of his cock and she cried out for him overwhelmed by the sensations. He was struggling to maintain control. Finally he could not stop himself from plunging into her. In her mind’s eye she saw him watching as his glistening cock withdrew and thrust back into her with force. 

“Rose, I wanted to see this all day,” he grunted as he drove into her up to the hilt. “You’re so tight, so hot and wet...I just want you over and over. You’re mine, only mine!” He pulled almost all the way out filling his vision with the sight and thrust forcefully into her as she keened for him. He bent his head and nuzzled her neck where her scent was strongest as he rammed into her grunting at the apex of each stroke.

Rose cried out his true name impaling herself on his length driving her hips back so he could get deeper. Her wet walls clenched down suddenly making the Doctor groan and explode into her.

No one kissed like the Doctor as far as Rose was concerned. His tongue was wondrous pretty much wherever he put it on her body. He had driven them to climax with haste because he knew from the bond they both wanted it urgent and driven. But he showed her his love with his kisses and caresses and she knew what it meant to swoon. He lifted her in his arms and carried her to their bedroom. The TARDIS had redesigned things to suit them both and moved Rose’s things in as well. They were both sated but exhausted so they thanked her promising to give a proper appreciation the next morning. The Doctor stripped off as did Rose and they piled into his massive bed taking only a tiny bit of territory as they curled together. The Doctor wondered why he slept so easily and well with Rose. After all he was a Time Lord. He didn’t need sleep very often. 

The TARDIS knew her Time Lord was better now that he wasn’t suffering from the deprivation that had ravaged his psyche. He needed telepathic contact to be fully healthy. He had survived with the telepathic link from her but she was his ship and her telepathy was different. She had chosen this brave and valiant child for her Time Lord to restore his health and to provide him with a mate. Her choice had been flawless. Rose was young in years but she had wisdom and compassion for the ages. She had been changed but by her own choice. The TARDIS hummed in satisfaction as she studied the time lines. Rose would make the Time Lord whole again.


	15. Chapter 15

The next morning the Doctor got up early telling Rose over the bond to sleep in and rest. She snuffled into her blanket happy to oblige. The Doctor wanted to check in with the lads and the Commander. After consulting them he was satisfied the broadcast message was good and would be posted within the hour. When he returned to the TARDIS he was surprised to find a large crowd of palace staff and the children that had been taken by the Emperor. Everyone from guards to garbage sorters were present, bubbling with chatter and laughter. And they were all clustered around Rose and the kitchen staff who were feeding them buffet style. They all loved Rose. She had been concerned about the deprivation they had endured and had arranged for them to be properly fed. Judging by the smells of fresh bread she had raided the TARDIS stasis chambers too. That was so like Rose to worry about those who were often forgotten.

“You don’t mind that I took food from the TARDIS do you Doctor?” she asked over the bond.

“Of course not Rose. Clearly these people need sustenance. Also is that hope I sense in the air?”

Rose knew he was smiling and more than pleased. She sent him a hug and busied herself with serving the meals. 

The Doctor entered the TARDIS and headed to the Library. He wanted to map out a plan for the formation of a government and a constitution. This planet didn’t even have a name. It was more like a collection of city states, sadly ripe for the picking by an Emperor with the power to form a military. It was not his intention to dictate what they should do so he took pains to describe different choices for government identifying their strengths and weaknesses as appropriate to their current evolution. It had to start right and that meant choosing for themselves. On the off chance the Emperor was chosen, he would keep his advice in his pocket. If they chose freedom he wanted to give them the knowledge they needed. The Doctor tailored his treatise accordingly using the TARDIS to draw on sources and give useful information for a fledgling government.

The next few days passed in a whirlwind of activity. The Doctor and the TARDIS mapped the most effective route to ensure they covered the planet. He consulted various people on available feed stocks and growing seasons. The list of things to do seemed never ending. He wanted to be sure they would be safe and fed for their first year of freedom. 

Rose had been equally occupied. She had arranged for local medical resources to look at some of the children and in some cases she brought serious cases to the Doctor. The Doctor gave each and every child he saw a special candy and a banana. While the children were initially afraid to go in the TARDIS, they quickly adapted calling her ARDI when the Doctor explained to them she was alive. They would run into the TARDIS waving at her and calling out ‘hello ARDI’. If they loved ARDI they adored the Doctor who joyfully and enthusiastically answered their questions. He made the mistake of giving some of the sicker children ice cream. Within a few hours his case load increased as news of ice-cream, candies, bananas and ARDI spread. 

Through it all there was a feeling of energy and excitement. The lads hung around the Doctor like he was some sort of celebrity, running to fetch things for him, offering all manner of assistance. When it got too much for the Doctor he let the lads and their families use the TARDIS pool just to keep them out of his hair. It had to be said that the lads were kind hearted and had common sense that more often than not proved helpful indeed. The Doctor saw an important role for them in building their world.

Finally the time came to take the vote. Rose begged off going so she could finish off a myriad of last minute things she had promised. The Doctor didn’t like the idea of her not being with him and made his views known. 

“Rose, it’s supposed to be the Doctor and Rose Tyler in the TARDIS, not ‘I’m too busy to go you’re on your own lonely traveller’!” the Doctor whined. 

Rose told him he was being silly and referred to him as ‘the mighty pout’ until he finally withdrew his objections telling her she better be there when he got back. 

“But Doctor I thought we were spooky tangles. Doesn’t that mean we’ll be able to communicate when you’re gone?” she asked with her eyebrow arched.

This stopped him in his tracks. A look of wonder crossed his face. “Rose I’ve never been bonded before. I have to learn our new and wonderful way of being together. Not just when we’re intimate,” he whispered. He grabbed her up in his arms and swung her around kissing her. “Yes Rose, we’re spooky!”

“So it’s almost like we’re obliged to try it out, ya know to test it’s distance or range yeah?”

His characteristic enthusiasm returned at the idea of a test run. Rose could tell he was busy running simulations and calculations in his mind.

“So you’re ok with leaving me here so we can test out our new spooky powers?” She smiled at him wrapping her arms around his waist and resting her head on his chest. “Doctor you’re not going anywhere else right? You wouldn’t leave this time or space right?”

The Doctor tightened his embrace. “No Rose. I won’t take any chances. I promise.” He bent down and kissed her. Releasing her he headed towards the TARDIS for departure. At the last moment he turned and said, ”And don’t think I didn’t see what you did just then Rose Tyler!”

She smiled coyly and gave him a little wave. “I love you,” she whispered in his mind. As the TARDIS dematerialized Rose heard his answering pledge.

The TARDIS obligingly followed the grid pattern laid out by the Doctor designed to ensure the planet’s people would all be counted and have a voice in their future. The Commander stayed behind in the end concerned about a small military contingent that had remained loyal to the Emperor. The Commander had explained they were a bad lot of eight soldiers who had been the Emperor’s private guard and too used to the special privileges they enjoyed. That meant it was just the Doctor and the lads in the TARDIS. The Doctor was arranging for a real time recording of the visual images taken by the TARDIS matched to the count. He wanted no question of the results and saw it as a piece of their history they would want to keep. Of course he had looked at the time lines to satisfy himself he had not interfered with any fixed points. It looked like this little world was free to make it’s own choice. 

“Well Lads, shall we take a closer look?” 

“Oh yes, can we?” Frast asked.

The Doctor flipped some switches on the console and raced to the door swinging it open and stepping out.

The lads stared in wonder as the Doctor appeared to stand on air. 

Rose whispered in his mind, “Are you abusing your privileges as a Time Lord again Doctor? Walking on air, really?”

“Oh come on Rose, it’s fun and they want to see the vote!” he explained.

“Have fun then Doctor. I’m off to visit some of the locals. See ya soon.”

“Come on then lads, let’s have a look. The TARDIS won’t let you fall.”

Gradon stepped out immediately trusting the Doctor’s word. Frast followed tentatively and Crowley stayed in the doorway. As they turned their attention to the view around them, they all cheered. They were over a mid size city, more like a village by Earth standards. The people of the town had stitched together white sheets and used poles to cover the entire town with white. Not one speck of red anywhere. 

That result was repeated many times. There was some red but much less than the Doctor expected. It was only logical that vested interests dictated some enclaves of support would remain for the Emperor. Yet they were sparse and diffuse. Clearly it would not have been long before he would have been overthrown. The Doctor was pleased to think that maybe their intervention helped to avoid the violence that usually accompanied such actions. On the second day they were just completing their final vectors when Rose’s presence in his mind abruptly dimmed significantly. The Doctor staggered in pain, slipping to his knees in the console room.


	16. Chapter 16

Attempting to calm him the TARDIS rippled in his mind, “Time Lord, she lives still. Hurry.” The Doctor staggered to his feet. His ship’s message did not calm him. He called to Rose but she did not answer. He thought she must be unconscious and therefore damaged in some way. Gradon, Crowley and Frast entered the console room and rushed to help steady him. 

“Doctor what’s wrong?” Gradon asked in alarm.

“It’s Rose. Something is wrong,” he rasped. He gritted his teeth and moved to check the monitor. Rassilon help whoever had hurt her. They had completed gathering the votes and as had been agreed, the Doctor set the TARDIS down in the stadium. He flew from the TARDIS followed by the lads with Gradon carefully closing the magnificent ship’s doors as he had been instructed.

“Where is Rose?” the Doctor bellowed looking around with wild eyes. 

The Commander stepped forward. He respected the Doctor and felt it was his duty to level with him. “Doctor, Mrs. Rose went to a village invited by the locals to assist with returning their children. I sent an escort with her to be on the safe side and to guard against the problem of the Emperor’s elite guard being at large. I cannot say what happened but she and her escort have disappeared. I have troops combing the countryside. The villagers are appalled Mrs. Rose went missing and they too are out looking for her.”

“Thank you Commander.” The Doctor was frantic and it showed in his wild eyed look. I need maps of the terrain, preferably topographical if you have them. They couldn’t have gotten far. Are there caves, underground places they could have holed up for example?” The Doctor sucked in a breath, his fingers digging into his palms as he fought to control his panic. “Don’t you give up Rose Tyler, don’t you dare. I am coming for you. I will always come for you.”

“Doctor, I played in that area as a boy because of the caves. It’s a labyrinth and you would be at a serious disadvantage trying to find her, even if I go with you. Of course I will but they are no doubt armed and prepared. You would be defenceless approaching those caves without armed protection. I feel this is some sort of attempt to use her to force you to ensure the Emperor is restored,” Gradon noted sympathetically.

“That’s a good assessment Gradon,” said the Commander, “and I agree this is about blackmailing the Doctor by holding Mrs. Rose to achieve some sort of advantage. I’m sorry to say Doctor that it is doubtful that she would be released if you agreed to their demands.”

“Of that I have no doubt Commander,” the Doctor acknowledged. “I do, however, have some advantages at my disposal. The first order of business is to find her. Also I want the result of the vote posted. Let’s turn up the pressure on them. I will need Gradon with me Commander.” The Commander nodded his agreement.

The Doctor continued, “Frast knows how to operate the broadcast transmission equipment and I’ve given him the formatted vote results. We need to let the people know the results. I suggest telling them there will be an interim team of trusted people appointed to organize a general election. Also there will need to be an interim government established to manage the essentials until an elected government can assume power. I would like Crowley to give that some thought and put proposals together for our review.” 

“Of course Doctor. When will you leave for Mrs. Rose?” the Commander inquired.

“Now!” The Doctor spun on his heel racing for the TARDIS as he yelled for Gradon to follow.

The Commander watched in wonder as the TARDIS dematerialized. He knew the men who were the Emperor’s private guards. He wished the Doctor luck finding Mrs. Rose in time because he worried what those guards would do to her. He knew from the Doctor’s eyes he was haunted by that thought as well. He was willing to bet the Doctor had seen real world nightmares beyond imagining. The Commander sincerely hoped this potential nightmare would not be added to his tally. 

Gradon observed the Doctor racing around the console. He was in a state. Dishevelled, hair pulled into wild tufts and he doubted this man would survive if Mrs. Rose was taken from him. He watched him rip handles into position, savagely slap buttons into submission until suddenly the ship fired out some kind of electrical shock. He feared something had happened to him as he suddenly stood stock still looking up with fierce concentration on his face.

The TARDIS spoke in his mind, “Time Lord, be still and listen. She is near!”

The Doctor suddenly turned to Gradon. The intensity of his stare was unnerving and Gradon found himself unconsciously standing to attention as though waiting for the Doctor’s orders. Finally he spoke.

“We are in low orbit around your planet tracking the caves you mentioned. The TARDIS has a layout of the caves depicted here on the monitor based on her surveys of this area. I see there are caves big enough for me to land my ship underground but where might I find the most unlikely area to be used by them?” the Doctor demanded. He was still frantic but the assurance of the TARDIS had focused him. He had one job. Get her back. He knew he would be finished if he lost her. What the hell had they done to her? He could barely perceive her and that quite literally made him tremble with fear. 

“Doctor, I think there are two possibilities. This one,” Gradon said pointing at the monitor, “is off the beaten path but your ship would be in a foot and a half of water but it’s unlikely anyone would stumble over us by accident. The other possibility is over here. It’s closer to the central nexus of the caves but there is a powerful smell that emanates from it which I imagine would discourage it from being used. Also, here and here are the collector tunnels where guards are likely to be posted as it affords them good defensive positions and sufficient warning of any approach.”

“Thank you Gradon. You have both an excellent memory and good tactical understanding,” the Doctor said genuinely impressed.

Gradon stood a little taller and beamed. The compliment, coming from this impressive alien, made him feel proud, as if he was truly helping. 

“I am sure the TARDIS won’t mind getting her feet wet if it gives us the element of surprise.” The Doctor whirled around the console feeling for the first time that he was close to getting Rose back.

Gradon grabbed hold of a coral strut and asked, “What’s the plan?”

“We’re going to gas them, not kill them mind. But knock them out. We’re going to do the right thing and bring them to justice. A nice ride in the TARDIS’s brig will straighten them out too.”

As the sound of the universe swirled around them, Gradon yelled out, “How do we avoid the effects of the gas?”

“You leave that to me Gradon. You will be perfectly safe!” the Doctor assured him. “We can’t use a blanket dispersion method with all the tunnels. Too much risk that air currents and eddies might not carry the gas everywhere we need it to go. The gas is colourless and odourless. We will each carry a dispersion device that looks like a back pack. If we hear voices in the tunnels ahead of us we release the gas before we’re even seen. Same thing if we’re caught unawares,” the doctor explained pulling the devices out from under the console and illustrating how to release the gas and for how long. He also showed Gradon how to wear the gas filter, a rather elegant device that looped over the ears like eyeglasses and curved towards the nostrils just under the cheekbones ending in two thin circular medal filters about the size of a dime.

Gradon understood what to do and as they geared up he ventured a question, “Doctor, Mrs. Rose calls you a Time Lord. Can you see people’s future?” 

The Doctor was reluctant to reply fulsomely but he didn’t want to brush him off either. “It means my kind has a special relationship with space and time. I travel in time and space and I try to fix errors in how time unfolds. Sometimes a future that is meant to be doesn’t happen as it should or someone tampers with timelines causing time to unravel, often with devastating consequences to the universe. And yes when I see a person I can see their time line,” he said softly.

Gradon spoke softly too asking, “Is that why you are sad when you look at me?”

The Doctor put a comforting hand on his shoulder. “Gradon you must know I can’t tell you what I see. You might change the path you were meant to follow. I can tell you that you will face sorrows, like most people who live lives that matter. And Gradon I promise you your life will matter in ways you can’t imagine and you will live a long life.

”The Doctor turned away feigning enthusiasm, “Allons-y, let’s go make things right.” 

The Doctor’s gusto was indeed forced as he knew Gradon would lose both his children and barely survive that raw wound so deeply chiselled in his soul.

They stepped from the TARDIS into the dank cave and the black water. The Doctor used the sonic for light, enough to see by but not enough to alert anyone. Taking a minute to get his bearings he moved slowly past the craggy granite cave walls ignoring the eerie morphing of blue light whose accompanying shadows reflected the monsters of Gradon’s youth. He stepped closer to the Doctor seeking solace in his presence. 

The Doctor had studied the caves on the TARDIS monitor and led them unerringly forward seeking Rose’s presence. She was there but still unconscious. It had been one hour, twenty-five minutes and 32 seconds since her presence in his mind had waned. Gradon was conscious of the scuttling cave creatures as they moved down the clammy tunnel. In the distance an otherworldly howl drifted eerily through the tunnels. 

“You have wolves here?” asked the Doctor in a whisper.

“We call them lupus.”

That’s a hell of a coincidence thought the Doctor. He was also puzzled to find no humanoid life signs in the tunnels ahead but he could sense Rose. A trap of some sort he surmised but no matter he was headed to Rose and no force he knew of would keep him away from her. He and Gradon soldiered on. They met no challenge, no resistance. Now this was very odd thought the Doctor but he would soon learn his definition of odd was woefully inadequate.

It took them one hour, 12 minutes and 21 seconds to reach the cavern where the Doctor was sure Rose would be found. Pale light glowed from the opening. Before rounding the corner to allow a view into the cave opening they paused to ready their equipment. The Doctor knew there were non humanoid life signs within the cavern. He signalled to Gradon to hold as he rounded the stone outcropping that blocked his view. What the Doctor saw shocked him.


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A caution that in this chapter a central character suffers non-con treatment that some readers might prefer to avoid.

Rose hung from chains attached to the ceiling in a semi-circular barred cell with the stone wall at the back of the cavern completing her imprisonment. How long had she spent with the weight of her body pulling on the joints of her wrists and ankles? A strangled cry of anguish left his lips for the sake of his bond mate. Her body was covered with slashes and bruises and her clothes hung from her body in tatters. 

“Oh my precious girl. What did they do to you?” he choked out with a gasp.

Gradon stepped around into view hoping to provide support in the face of the Doctor’s distress. Then the rest of the scene unfolded to their astonishment. In a semi-circle around her prison sat 8 wolves staring up at her completely silent, almost reverent in their stillness and having the peculiar appearance of worshipping her.

As he struggled to interpret what he was seeing the Doctor’s superior hearing detected something else in the cavern and he whirled around ready to release the gas. He was met with a furred creature, wolf like and larger than the others. He sat implacably regarding them from a rock outcropping above them. Neither this creature nor those surrounding Rose made any threatening moves. 

The Doctor was startled to feel a respectful request to enter on the edge of his mind. He lowered his barriers and heard the creature speak, “I be this pack’s leader. I be called Botolf”

Interesting thought the Doctor. Was it a coincidence this word meant messenger or herald wolf in old English?

“This be true,” replied the wolf in the Doctor’s mind continuing with, “you be Storm, this one’s mate?” 

“Yes, she is my mate. She is hurt. I need to go to her so I can heal her.”

“No! We heal her. She be Wolfrik known by my kind as wolf ruler. On some worlds she be called Bad Wolf but she knows it not. We help her remember. She heal only then.”

Intellectually the Doctor knew stranger things in his life had often proven to be true. He knew that Wolfrik was German for wolf ruler. But he was agitated that she was in pain and he was desperate to ease her suffering.

“Botolf, I request your permission to take her down and heal her physical pain. I will not interfere in your work to heal her but I am her bond mate and connected to her mind. Can I help you with her mind too?” 

“Storm can give her comfort but cannot reach Wolfrik. This be hidden from you. She knows it not. Only the ancient one knows. Wolfrik changed the seasons to protect Storm then she hide away inside. Only the ancient one knows.”

The wolves in front of the cell door rose silently from their haunches and moved aside so Gradon and the Doctor could enter. As Gradon passed the wolves snarled and the Doctor addressed Botolf, “You have my word he will not harm you or any members of your pack. He is true and loyal and does no harm save to protect.” The wolves were instantly silent.

The Doctor and Gradon entered the cell. The Doctor quickly stripped his coat pockets of medical supplies he had brought with him and then whipped off his coat placing it so it would protect Rose from the cold stone ground with enough left to fold over her body as a blanket. He had Gradon support Rose at her shoulders while he bent under her placing his shoulder under her hip angling the sonic to open the shackles at her ankles and wrists. They slowly lowered her to the ground. He slipped off his suit coat to bundle up to provide a pillow. Gently the Doctor cleaned the many gashes and abrasions on her body and then used the sonic to close her wounds. He gave her a painkiller for her wrists and ankles where she had born the weight of hanging from the ceiling. When Rose started to shiver with cold the Doctor used the sonic to heat the stone floor that surrounded her and to warm the fabric of his coat tenderly folding it around her. Finally he was satisfied she was resting more comfortably as he saw her beautiful face soften into a more relaxed pose.

Gradon knew the Doctor had been speaking to the lead wolf. It should have terrified him but it didn’t. He seemed to respect all life without jumping to conclusions. He watched as the Doctor cared for Mrs. Rose suffering personally every gash and bruise on her body. He saw the Doctor’s worry that she may have been assaulted given the shredded clothing. He turned his back to them so the Doctor could tend to her intimate places in private. 

The Doctor stood and addressed Gradon, “As you have surmised the wolves communicate with their minds and so can I. They are trying to heal her mind and I am inclined to believe they can. I want to ask their leader what happened here. I am not ignoring you, just elsewhere engaged. Could you keep an eye on Rose?”

“Of course Doctor. I am honoured to do so,” Gradon assured the Doctor. He looked sadly at Rose as he lowered himself to the floor to watch over her.

“Botolf what happened to my mate that hurt her?” the Doctor asked telepathically.

“This pack marked these dens for birthing our cubs. We be away to hunt. Returning we find trespassers seeking to mate with Wolfrik.” The Doctor’s rage burned and bubbled. If they gang raped her he would kill every last one of them. Oh my dear Rose. I didn’t protect you. His torment overwhelmed him and he fell to his knees. The pack leader snarled from his perch.

“Be still Storm. Listen. Wolfrik protectors be two. They fight trespassers. They die to protect Wolfrick. She be held by trespassers and made to hang up. Their leader try to mate with Wolfrik. The spirit of Wolfrik show from eyes with glow like sun that sets. For first time we know she be Wolfrick. She flick paw and make leader and three trespassers hit against rock. Some trespassers run. We protect Wolfrick. My mate kill leader who try to mate with Wolfrik. Other trespassers kill my mate.” Botolf lifted his mussel and issued a mournful haunting call. The other wolves joined him.

The Doctor understood the howl he had heard previously was Botolf mourning the loss of his mate. Botolf had protected his bond mate at the expense of his own. Gradon who sat with Rose startled at the sudden howl that issued from the Doctor as he joined the other wolves mourning the loss of the pack leader’s mate.

The cavern fell into silence. “Botolf, these caverns will be yours and your cubs and all those who come after. They will be protected for you and yours. Henceforth as long as my mate and I live we will bring an offering of food each year in the dead of your winter to help you and your pack survive the cruel months. This I pledge and this I will do.” 

Botolf stood on his perch regarding the Doctor and responded, “Botolf accept the pledge of Storm. May it be so for many seasons of cubs. Storm take mate now. Protect her always.”

“With my lives!” swore the Doctor. He turned and lifted Rose together with his coat. Gradon retrieved his suit jacket and followed the Doctor from the cell. The wolves made no protest save a long howl at the departure of Wolfrick.

The Doctor carried Rose all the way to the TARDIS with Gradon proudly carrying the sonic to light the way. He used Rose’s key from around her neck to open the ship’s door and reverently looped it about her neck again as the Doctor carried her in.

“You have some explaining to do ‘Ancient One’!” the Doctor said glaring up at the time rotor as he swept through the console room to the infirmary. The TARDIS ignored him and hummed to Rose. Sometimes her Time Lord didn’t appreciate what she did for him.


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rose talks about what happened during her assault. Fair warning it could be a trigger for some.

The Doctor had thanked Gradon for his help and support and explained to him he intended to spend the rest of the night monitoring Rose in the infirmary so he should go and get a good night’s sleep and he would see him in the morning. 

It was the truth but what he didn’t say was the simple fact that he wanted to be alone with Rose. He wanted to hold her, hoping his scent would stir her to wakefulness. He thoroughly assessed her medical situation. All readouts of her systems showed them to be operating within normal parameters as the saying went. Recovery from the trauma she had experienced was another matter but he was going to be there for her no matter what it took. As for Bad Wolf he was going to have a pointed conversation with the TARDIS but that would have to wait.

After three hours of checking and double checking the Doctor was tired and decided to move Rose to their bed. He laid her gently onto her spot then stripped off and cuddled in behind her using his arm to pull her close to him and snuggling his nose to the back of her neck. He inhaled her lovely scent because it always comforted him and calmed him.

“I am here Rose. You’re safe in my arms and we’re in the TARDIS. You just rest and get better. I will watch over you, my precious girl,” he whispered in her mind. He could tell she was no longer unconscious but resting comfortably in a deep sleep.

The Doctor woke 5 hours later to find Rose still sound asleep. Of course she was knackered after her ordeal but when had she last eaten? He slipped from the bed and into a robe. He would prepare her something to eat and some tea and be back before she woke he felt sure. Busy in the galley her cry erupted in his mind. She was shrieking for him, calling his name over and over, her anguish hitting him in waves.

“Rose, Rose I am coming!” he called to her, scrambling out of the galley and pounding down the corridor. He blew through the door to their bedroom and caught her in his arms as she leapt from the bed, a mess of tears and blond curls.

He wrapped his arms around her and she locked her legs around his waist. “Hush, hush sweet Rose. I found you love and brought you home. It’s ok, you’re safe. I promise. Oh Rose it feels so good to hold you. I couldn’t hear you in my mind. I thought you were...,” he choked out, stopping for fear he would break down and make things worse for her.

“Doctor I called for you over and over but you didn’t answer. They took us, the Emperor and his guards. I was sure they killed you how else could I not hear you and then, and then,” Rose sobbed on the verge of hysteria. The Doctor rubbed her back whispering soothing sounds in her ear. Gradually she regained a semblance of control. The Doctor ran his fingers through her hair which calmed her and she continued.

“Doctor I had two guards with me. The Commander insisted I not go alone. They were so young, teenagers really,” Rose whispered in great distress. “They were savagely beaten Doctor. Only lads they were and they fought so hard they were killed for nothing Doctor. Trapped all their lives by that bloody bastard, taken from their families and finally they’re free to go home and that monster and his soldiers murdered them. They were children! Oh Doctor they died to protect me. All for nothing,” she cried into his chest and he rocked her back and forth clutching her to him in sadness and sympathy.

“It was all for nothing.” She hiccuped looking at him in misery with her tear stained eyes full of fear. “Because, because they chained me up and they did it anyway!” She watched him full of worry at his reaction.

“What Rose, what did they do?” he asked anxiously. 

She bowed her head and whispered, “They tore my clothes to get at me, and took my knickers off. They took lots to see who would have me first after the Emperor. He was rubbing me with his fingers and I called for you and called for you and then everything went black but, but Doctor I don’t think that would have stopped them from, from...” She was dry heaving now and the Doctor despaired he hadn’t been there to protect her.

He embraced her holding her firmly to him and said, “Rose my precious girl, I am so sorry I wasn’t there for you, so so sorry. But you listen to me. There is nothing in this universe that could stop me from loving you. This terrible thing that happened to you was not your fault and it would not stop me from loving you, never ever.”

“You’re not supposed to say never ever, remember?” she murmured into his neck.

With a soft chuckle he held her tighter saying, “Rose, you were horribly assaulted and terrorized but you were not violated. There were others in that cave that came to your defence and prevented the rape.” The Doctor waited for Rose to take that in and react to it but she always surprised him.

“Doctor, to be helpless and at their mercy was a special kind of terror. To be honest I think it’s going to stay with me for a long time. I knew they would rape me and kill me and all I could think of was that you were gone and I’d never see you again. That was the worst,” she whispered tremulously looking into his mournful eyes with fat tears leaking from her own. “I kinda gave up and blacked out. Then when I woke up I was all healed including from what I assumed was the damage caused from rape. Now you tell me I wasn’t raped and I have unnamed good samaritans to thank for sparing me that trauma. We have to thank these brave samaritans who helped me as soon as we can. But first, there’s something we have to do right away. I just have to hold it together long enough until we do,” she stated with conviction.

“We do?” the Doctor asked puzzled.

“Doctor, I need a shower and then food and then there’s something I have to do and I would really appreciate it if you’d come with me,” she looked up at him imploring him to agree.

“Of course I’ll go with you. After recent events I can’t imagine letting you out of my sight for at least a decade. Where are we going?”

“We need to visit the parents of those two boys. We need to tell them how brave and true hearted they were and how we grieve with them,” she explained.

He ran his fingers gently over her cheek. “Of course I will go with you Rose.” She was such a wonder he thought, always seeking to comfort. He knew when he died at the end of his lives his last hope would be to see her again.

The Commander and the three lads knew the two young guards who had given their lives in defence of Rose. They decided to form an honour guard of sorts. They understood the importance of recognizing sacrifice and valour and the comfort it provided to the grieving families left behind. To that end the Commander had beautiful plaques made to commemorate their sacrifice. He intended to place them on the fountain in the town square of the village where the boys and their families lived. They accompanied the Doctor and Rose to pay their respects. 

Rose carried a basket of food for the grieving parents. They visited them in their homes first. The Doctor watched as each set of parents crumpled at the dreadful news and watched as Rose eased their suffering. She grieved with them and they knew her grief was completely authentic and this helped them. Rose spoke of each boy’s bravery and honour. The Doctor knew how difficult it was for Rose to relive their deaths. As he watched he understood the comfort Rose was giving these parents through the simple act of sharing their devastation. He felt her anguish over the bond and sent her his profound esteem at the help she was giving the parents. He decided he would not be a bystander. He could help too, like Rose. One by one he took each parents’ hands in his and telepathically projected feelings of comfort and well being. He saw the wonder and gratitude on their faces. Rose taught him so much. You couldn’t always leave the recovery behind and run for the stars. 

Word had spread among the village inhabitants that the Doctor and Mrs Rose had come to their village and why. Soon the town’s meagre population had arrived in the town centre in solidarity with the parents of the two boys. They watched quietly as the Commander placed the plaques and spoke words of encouragement. Rose then spoke of the boys in a way that touched all who were gathered and gave solace to their parents. The Doctor stood like a sentinel by her side, his head lowered in somber respect and his coat billowing in the breeze. The already legendary status of the Doctor and Mrs. Rose and their powerful blue box grew exponentially with their visit and the kindness and respect they had shown to the parents and villagers. These two had single handedly restored their freedom and given them hope, not to mention the wondrous gift the Doctor had brought for them from across the stars. The future was changing for the better and a new hope was born to one day explore the stars like the Doctor and Mrs. Rose and to visit the wondrous dancing planet called Earth. With their newfound freedom these villagers started a successful petition to give their planet a name. It was unanimously agreed the name should be Tango.


	19. Chapter 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The end of my story. I do hope you enjoyed it. Let me know what you think and thanks for your encouragement.

The Doctor and Rose lagged behind the others on their walk back to the stadium where the TARDIS was parked. It was a sunshine day and Rose felt better having paid her respects. They held hands and chatted. But Rose wanted to thank the good samaritans. With a good deal of trepidation the Doctor told her the story of what happened with the wolves including the fact that they had recognized her as a Wolfrick aka Bad Wolf.

“What the hell is Bad Wolf?” Rose asked astonished at the whole story.

“Weeellll,” the Doctor squeaked rubbing the back of his neck and continuing, “to be honest I am not exactly sure but I know it’s your protector and mine and that’s a good thing I think.” 

The Doctor reflected on the fact that Rose already knew she had absorbed the vortex, returned to the space station, wiped out the Daleks and been the inadvertent cause of his regeneration but why did there always have to be more he thought.

With a sigh he continued his explanation, “I hypothesize that when you absorbed the vortex you looked throughout time and ‘changed the seasons’ as Botolf said, somehow without causing universal collapse. Now that Rose Tyler is some awesome power!”

“But Doctor how and why would I do that?” 

The Doctor sucked air through his clenched teeth struggling to order his thoughts and explain. 

“Rose you had the power of the vortex running through you. In other words you briefly saw all of time and space and it seems you didn’t like some of what you saw so you changed it. I think you did that to protect me and I think to allow us to be together. I thought I had taken all the vortex from you but either Vortex Rose or that crafty old TARDIS decided keeping just enough of that vortex in you would provide you and I with a protector, one who only appears when truly needed. I also speculate that when you blacked out Bad Wolf came forward and made short work of the Emperor. As well, I think it allows you to identify signposts left behind by Bad Wolf that would serve as warnings to prevent us from taking the wrong path.”

Rose studied the Doctor as he tugged his hair into wild spiked tufts, a tell she knew well. “What aren’t you telling me Doctor?” She reached for him and he enfolded her in his arms.

“The thing is Rose, I don’t know how a human could have a piece of the vortex in them and not have some chromosome and other physiological damage. Rose we have to go to the infirmary and figure this out right away. Whatever it is I promise I will find a way to fix it.” 

“But Doctor that doesn’t make sense. If I changed time and space to bring us together why would I keep a piece of the vortex in me that would kill me. As for the TARDIS she would never do something that would harm me. No, there has to be another reason she or I engineered such a thing.”

“Rose, I can’t argue with your logic but you may not like the only other possibility I can see. Before I try to explain, if you are agreeable, I could just put you to sleep for a few minutes and through our telepathic connection I can examine you right down to your DNA.”

“Yeah ok might as well know what we’re up against. There’s a nice flat rock over there where we can sit. At least we’ll get to enjoy the sun.”

“Ok Rose, I’ll just tell the others not to wait for us and we’ll see them later.” 

Rose nodded agreement arranging herself on the rock and angling her face towards the sun. She should be concerned but she wasn’t. In fact she felt everything was just the way it should be so for the moment she refused to worry. The Doctor returned shortly and together they sat on a rock in the countryside of an as yet unnamed planet and he entered her mind and confirmed his fondest hope but he wasn’t too sure how Rose would react to the news. He withdrew from her mind and woke her up.

“Well?” Rose asked watching him carefully.

“There have been changes to your DNA Rose, significant changes to be honest,” he said reaching for her hand and squeezing it. “Your DNA is now more like mine in that I am quite certain you will live much longer than a normal human life span and we are much more compatible than we were. I believe we could have children if we wanted.”

Rose was clearly taken aback at this news. Tears ran down her cheeks as she looked up at him. The Doctor was worried. She said she would stay with him forever. Was she having second thoughts now that the next best thing to forever was possible? He was hurt but he knew he would take whatever she would give him. He looked at her sadly. 

“I’m sorry Rose this happened to you against your will,” he whispered full of remorse.

“Are you daft Doctor?” she demanded incredulously. “I said I would stay with you forever and I meant it. The TARDIS didn’t make me change time and space so we could be together. She provided the means but only when she was satisfied my devotion and commitment to you was real and worthy and for the ages. Doctor we can be together and we can have a family if you want so you won’t have to ever be alone again. Am I wrong? Is that not what you want?” she sobbed.

“Oh Rose,” the Doctor whispered pulling her into his arms. “I just never thought it would be possible for me!” He swept her up and whirled her around saying, “There’s nothing in the universe I want more than a family with you,” he told her with tears in his eyes.

“Well then,” Rose said, “let’s agree we owe ourselves a proper honeymoon first before we start a family and you Mister owe the TARDIS an apology.”

“Oh yes Rose Tyler that I do. Now Mrs. Rose let’s get back and get this show on the road!” The Doctor was so happy he wished he could float. His mind briefly ran through the mechanical options available to him to allow for flotation. 

Rose went to the side of the rock they had been on to get the baskets she had set down there. The Doctor was rocking up on his toes over by the path leading back to the compound so he didn’t hear the faint mewling Rose heard. She bent down moving aside the foliage and found a small shoulder deep sink hole of sorts. Peering in she recognized a wee wolf cub, so tiny and frail.

“Oh Doctor,” she called, “I think we’re going to have to see the samaritans after all. Look what I found!”

They gave the little wolf some water from the basket and some cheese Rose had kept for their walk back. The Doctor noticed the cub kept falling over and yelping when it tried to walk so he used the sonic to fix his broken leg. He put a tiny wrap around it to keep the leg firmly in place. 

The Doctor looked up astonished to see Rose regarding the cub with glowing eyes and in an echoing voice she pronounced, “I name you Eyolf.” 

The Doctor knew the name meant ‘Lucky Wolf’ though he couldn’t remember from which Earth language it originated. He noticed Rose stopped glowing and looked at him laughing in a completely normal Rose voice which was quite wondrous without the echo thank you very much thought the Doctor. Grabbing up the little wolf who nuzzled into her, she turned to the Doctor signalling their departure for the caves. He scrambled to gather up the baskets. Yep he thought to himself, from Time Lord to beast of burden following Rose Tyler around the universe. 

“You love it!” Rose snickered from up ahead. 

Blimey she was right the Time Lord thought. He’d follow Rose Tyler anywhere and be happy doing so.

The Storm and Bad Wolf entered the tunnel leading to Botolf’s den. Both had their mental shields down. Storm asked permission to enter the den and received Botolf’s one word answer, “Enter.”

They found the wolves waiting for them respectfully with heads lowered signalling Wolfrick’s dominance. Wolfrick addressed Botolf, “I grieve with you for your mate who honoured Wolfrick with her sacrifice. I bring you Eyolf. Lost to you and now found. Will you accept him?” 

A female separated from the pack and slinked forward to accept Eyolf who wiggled frantically in Rose’s arms to be released to his mother. Rose set him on the ground and smiled at their happy reunion.

Storm reiterated his pledge to Botolf adding that he had made arrangements with the others on the planet that Botolf’s territory would be protected and they would not be hunted. Botolf committed that no child who entered the caves by accident would be harmed. The Doctor also promised that when the pack got too large for the protected territory he would take those who wanted to leave to other territory on other worlds. They left with Botolf’s pledge they would be welcome in their den always.

The fact that the Doctor and Rose could talk to wolves was quickly added to the folklore of their rapidly growing legend. The wolves and the people of Tango co-existed happily with population control provided by the Doctor who transported excess wolf populations to new worlds. They also honoured their commitment to provide food to the pack in winter. They would often do 10 winters at once by hopping forward in a series of jumps only visiting the pack and unseen by others. Across the universe Rose could always count on the wolves’ support no matter where or when they were.

Tango progressed and developed wisely cleaving to freedom and elected governments. The early days had been critical but with the leadership of the unlikely heroes Gradon, Crowley and Frast and supported by the advice of the Commander things progressed beautifully. Of course given their involvement there were many monuments, statues and museums dedicated to the Doctor and Mrs. Rose.

Apart from fulfilling their promise to Botolf, the Doctor and Rose only returned to Tango one other time. They came to be with Gradon during his darkest hour - the loss of his children. Gradon wept to see them. Once again the Doctor used his touch to provide his friend Gradon with telepathic comfort. As for the Doctor and Rose leaving for their honeymoon, well things didn’t go exactly as planned. But that’s another story.


End file.
